Whose bed you sleeping in
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: Letty sleeps in Dom's bed. Not all nights, just race nights. Race nights are different than other nights. But it wasn't always like this! Not at all. And this is how it started. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Whose Bed Are You Sleeping In**_

.

.

.

Letty sleeps in Dom's bed. Not all nights, just race nights. Race nights are different than other nights. Each Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights someone, whether it was Vince, Leon, Jesse or even Dom himself, would carry Letty and take her to his room. But it wasn't always like this! Not at all.

The first time it happened was a little weird. They're friends, good friends and that's how they would always stay but on race nights, Letty slept in Dom's bed and this is how it started...

.

.

.

From Monday to Thursday life was normal, simple and easy. Or at least as normal, simple and easy as it could be. Dominic Toretto ran a car garage and led a team. Vince was his best friend and he worked at the garage too. Leon and Jesse completed the testosterone component of the team, both in the garage and out. However, no team was complete without girls. Mia was Dominic's sister and Letty was, well, Letty. No one really knew when the team became the team or how. They all had their different stories.

Dominic says very little, he never lets his emotions show, unless he's angry. He thinks the team became a team when they all asked for jobs. Until then they were just his friends, acquaintances, comrades but nothing as deep as a team.

Vince and Dominic were friends since they were in grade three. If something was ok with Dominic then it was ok with Vince and vice versa. So Leon and Jesse were accepted without a hitch.

To Mia, they weren't a team they were family which she considered was deeper than a team.

To Letty, they were both; she was one of the boys so she thought of them as a team. But sometimes, only sometimes, the boys treated here differently. They treated her like she was a girl which was different because when you look at Letty you don't think you are looking at a girl, you're looking at one of the boys. And this is where we start. It was one of these rare times when the boys were treating her differently when Letty was put in Dom's bed.

It was Saturday. Saturday night was the big race night. Everyone was going. Hector and his boys came to the garage earlier to make sure that Dom and his team would be there. Was there any doubt? Dom and Vince were out back chatting to them for a while. Leon was installing a new sub into his car. Jesse was asleep and Letty was washing her car. In their own ways, they were all preparing for race night. Each had their own ritual that they needed to follow.

Letty was oblivious to the looks that one of Hectors boys were giving her as she washed her car, but Dom wasn't. She was dressed in clothes no different than usual. At least that's what she thought. She wore a pair of short denim shorts. A tight tank covered up her top half but as she was washing her car the top was made see through and you could see her black string bikini underneath.

[Letty POV]

"Yo mami you wanna rest and I'll do that for you."

Letty turned around and glared. She turned to Dominic and gave him a look which said _are you kidding me. _Dominic's eyes were on Letty's, he read her in a second.

"Letty, meet Juan he's one of my new boys we're testing him tonight. Don't worry Juan, Letty is a big girl, she can do it all herself" Hector cut in.

"What a pretty girl like this? No way, let big Juan help you baby," Juan moved towards Letty.

_This boy don't quit_ Letty thought. "Thanks but no thanks, I don't let anybody touch my car so scram."

"Well that's not nice" He continued moving in closer again. By now he could reach out and touch her if he wished. "You telling me this is your car for real mami? You looked more like a racer chaser to me. Just in for another type of ride you know."

Oh he's a dead man, Letty was about to take a step forward when she heard Dom.

"Hector, you need to tell your boy to be extremely careful. He's treading on dangerous territory that not many people dare to cross. But I have an idea, you racing him tonite, brother". Dominic was only talking to Hector but he had everyone's attention.

"Uh yeah man that was the plan" Hector was slightly worried. Everything was sweet if you were on Toretto's side. If you weren't though, that was another thing altogether. He looked at Juan with steely eyes.

"Good, I think he'll see just what type of girl Letty is."

Dominic looked at Letty who looked amused. Not many people could have conversations with their eyes but Dom and Letty were experts, probably because they have known each other so long and the fact that their friendship so deep.

"You want me to race this slut. Why the fu" everybody who was standing close enough heard the crunch of Juan's nose as Vince's fist connected with it. Vince had appeared out of nowhere. Letty once again looked amused. Dominic looked mad. Hector looked worried.

Hector ordered his boys to get Juan up and take him out to the line up of Civics that were out the front. "Well he failed his test huh Dom" Hector looked uneasy he didn't want this to be the end of the friendly relationship between him and Dominic's team. Dominic was still watching Juan.

"Hector, I've known you a long time and man I've seen you recruit some dogs but I think he was the worst."

Hector relaxed he knew this was Dominic's was of letting him know that all was okay but his eyes were also relaying a warning.

"What the fuck was that huh" Letty was moving in on Vince

"Excuse me, did you not here him call you a slut," came Vince's surprised response.

Hector said bye to Dominic and left the garage cursing his new, but soon to be fired boy.

"Yeah I heard him but why do you get to hit him," Letty was getting fired up

"Why do I get to hit him, I get to hit him because I am the man."

_Uh oh_ the second he finished the words he knew he was in trouble. It all went deathly quiet. Letty looked at Vince who looked like he was caught in headlights, she looked at Dominic who looked like he was going to crack up. She looked up at the house and saw Jesse and Leon watching her. She turned back to Vince and pulled the hose that was still in her hand from washing her car. Vince was too slow; he didn't see the hose which was wrapped around his leg. He didn't move quick enough to escape. Letty pulled the hose which such force that Vince fell to the wet ground which a thump. Delightfully for Letty his head landed in the muddy area where the water from washing her car was forming.

"You don't look much like a man now Vince," she spat and walked inside. When the door shut behind her Dominic, Leon and Vince were all nearly crying with laughter.

"Ah Fuck up" Vince said as he lifted himself up off the ground.

He walked inside to have a shower.

.

.

.

Later that night the team were getting ready for the races. Dominic was having a shower, Vince and Leon were ready to go, watching TV while they waited. Dominic came down the stairs as Letty walked through the door.

"We all good to go?" Vince asked.

"Where's Mia and Jesse," Letty countered.

"Mia's asleep she says she's not feeling well," Dominic answered. "Jesse's on his way".

"What's wrong with he,r" Vince questioned about Mia.

"How the hell should I know?" Dominic said.

"Well she's your sister," Vince started just as Letty tredged up the stairs to check on Mia.

She was out the door in a second followed by Mia who ran into the bathroom. "Ugh she's throwing up, musta been your cooking Vee," Letty teased.

Vince let it slide and smiled at Letty. It was their way of letting the other know they were cool.

"Everyone relax, I have arrived," Jesse announced as he let himself into the room.

"Alright let's go" Dominic deep voice commanded. And when it commanded, they followed.

.

.

.

They arrived at their usual spot. Racer Chasers flocked to Dominic.

Vince and Leon were eyeing them off and quietly taking bets on which skank would win Dom over, if only for one night.

Letty walked behind them. She was oblivious to the looks that most of the males were giving her. Wearing a tight black leather skirt and, red bra and a tight netted top with knee high boots, no heel of course, she didn't want to look like some racer chaser skank.

All the males watched her, they watched how she walked and how her eyes scanned all of the cars that were lined up. Jesse followed behind her. He saw everyone looking at her. He knew, just like Vince and Leon that none of them had the balls to talk to her and if they did they made sure it wasn't for long.

Dominic was aware of it too. But it never worried him. He knew Letty like he knew the back of his hand. He would always have her back, just like she had his.

Dominic and Hector were discussing what had happened that afternoon. Apparently after Hectors crew had left, Juan was given his marching orders but Hector wanted Dominic to know that he was here tonight. They saw his car and Hector remembered how upset Juan had been so he wanted to make sure everything was alright. Dom laughed; he didn't think that Juan was a threat to him or his boys. But he forgot Letty wasn't a boy.

Suddenly somebody pushed into to Vince and Leon

"Hey watch where you're going punk," Vince started following the guy.

"Oi we're talking to you" Leon followed Vince into the crowd. Dominic was surrounded by racer chasers, one in particular was standing in his line of vision.

He didn't see Juan. But Juan wasn't walking towards Dom, he was headed straight for Letty. Letty kept walking towards Dom but by now she was too far from Jesse for her to hear his warning and Dominic couldn't see her. Suddenly Juan broke into a jog and his fist connected with Letty's ribcage.

She fell to the ground instantly and he ran. Meanwhile Jesse was yelling for Dominic to look at Juan. Dominic saw some chick fall to the ground. He felt himself explode when he realised it wasn't just some chick. Only one chick wore see through shirts with bright bras, it was Letty. He felt like a volcano erupting as within seconds he knew what had happened. News travelled quickly and Vince and Leon were at Letty's side instantly. Juan was almost at his car. Dom met the boys.

"Get him" he ordered Vince and Leon dangerousely. His voice was so steely it was scary. They ran to their cars. Dom heard Hector and Edwin yelling to their crews to assist, which they did. Juan had a head start but not for long.

In minutes all the cars were gone except for Dom's, Jesse's and Letty's

"Ah girl I'm sorry, you ok. We gotta get outta here babe come on, huh," Jesse was stuttering and he tried to pull Letty off the ground.

"Ahggg" The look on Letty's face said it all. She was hit in her midsection and when Jesse tried to lift her up it hurt, it really hurt.

Dominic bent down and lifted Letty up as if she was as light as a feather. He couldn't believe that she was this light. She was holding her breath as the searing pain overwhelmed. When they reached Dom's car he placed her into the passenger seat.

"Show me" he grumbled. He was mad, in fact he was furious. He was mad that someone would dare to try and get one of his team and it made him sick that that gutless jerk Juan would go for Letty like that. Sure she was one of the boys but there were times when he and the guys realised that Letty was a girl as well and they should have been with her to protect her.

He hoped the boys found that punk and then, well he knew it wouldn't be pretty. "Show me now Letty" he repeated.

She looked up at him, managed to get out a small laugh however it was laced with unmentioned pain.

"You're dreaming Toretto."

"Well we're going to the hospital."

"The hell we are."

"Letty," it was more of a warning than a question.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, Letty began to panic. "Fuck it Dom, I just want to go home. Hurry up before they get here."

"Jesse, take her car," Dom barked. "Meet you back at the house."

"Yeah, ok yeah."

.

.

.

When they arrived at the house Leon and Vince were waiting outside. They were laughing joking around. Dom was not impressed. He got out of his car just as Letty opened her door. Before she could put her foot on the ground Dom was once again at her side. He lifted her again effortlessly and walked her into the house. He placed her on the couch. He walked back outside.

Letty could hear the boys talking, well, more like arguing. They were trying to keep it quiet but she basically heard that Hector and his boys wanted to go after Juan themselves. To make it up to Dom. Vince and Leon backed off but made it clear to Hector that Dom would want to know what happened.

All four of the boys came back inside, each looking at her.

Jesse looked worried, Leon looked tense, Vince looked angry, and Dom looked, well she couldn't pick what emotion was.

"What?" she said. They were standing there looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she tried again. Then they all started at once

"I'm sorry Letty."

"We didn't see him."

"Don't be mad."

"What can we do?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Can I get you some food?"

Vince, Leon and Jesse suddenly turned from her boys, her teammates to those guys who think of her as fragile, breakable. She knew they felt bad, knew it wasn't their fault. This was one of those rare times where they treated her as a girl. There was no point in arguing she knew they would keep it up until they felt better. But she wasn't gonna milk it either.

"I'm fine," she said slowly.

"No you're not."

"We're really sorry"

"Don't be mad!"

"What can we do?"

She took a deep breath.

"I am fine" she said "I just need someone to tape me up, where's Mia"

"She's sick but we should take you to the doctors, he might have cracked a rib" It was the first time Dom had spoken to her since the car.

"If my rib was cracked it would hurt more" Letty was speaking slowly, not only because it hurt but because Dom was treating her like she was a wounded cat needing to be put down, and she didn't like it at all.

Everyone's ears picked up the sound of an incoming civic entourage. Dom headed outside as did Vince.

"Well I'm gonna head home," Letty started.

"No you're not; you're staying here where we can take care of you." Jesse countered. Besides you can't drive and you're not getting your keys." He dangled them in front of her.

There was no point in arguing. Letty tried to make herself more comfortable on the couch which was difficult. But finally found a position where the pain was not as fierce. She closed her eyes. The Leon and Jesse had started to play the playstation. Leon was sitting in the sofa chair beside her. Vince was still out with Dominic and Jesse was sitting on the floor at her feet.

When Dominic and Vince came back inside Dominic told the guys he was heading for the shower.

"Uh ah, Uh Dom," Jesse stuttered

"What?"

"Uh ah, where we gonna put Letty, I mean she normally sleeps with Mia but Mia's sick and she doesn't look comfortable."

All eyes looked at Letty. She was asleep but her face was scrunched up in pain

"Well one of you need to give up your bed, don't ya? I'm having a shower."

"One of our beds," Vince asked

"Why one of our beds?" Leon finished.

"I know I mean he's the one with the kings sized bed if anyone should share it should be him." Jesse continued.

Vince looked at Leon, Leon looked at Vince. They both smiled and looked at Jesse.

"No no no, I wasn't, I didn't mean, no no no." Jesse read their minds

Before he could say more Leon had Letty in his arms and Vince was heading up the stairs to Dom's room. They placed her on his bed, trying to keep their laughter down. They ran down to the basement.

Dom came down stairs and no one was there. Where the hell did they go he thought? Oh well, he went to the fridge and grabbed a Corona.

He sat on the couch and thought about the events that took place that night. He was upset with himself; he should have taken Hector's warning more seriously, he should have been looking after his team.

After a couple more Corona's Dom decided he would talk to Letty the next day.

He trudged up the stairs, his bedroom door was closed which he felt was odd but it didn't matter. Everyone else in the house was asleep as it was deathly quiet and very dark. So Dom didn't bother turning on his light. He pulled his shirt over his head and moved towards the bed.

He didn't see the figure lying in his bed.

Dominic stretched and then practically fell into his bed.

"UGGHHHDG" Letty practically screamed out

.

.

.

**Hi everyone and welcome to my story.**

**I have a lot planned for this story but I felt that this chapter was going to long and had to cut it short but don't worry there's a lot coming your way. **

**Sorry this chapter is a little slow but I had to set the scene lol. **

**Please give me as much feedback as you can, ****it would be really appreciated. **

**Thank-you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, I forgot to say this before but I do not own anything related to the Fast and the Furious.**_

.

.

.

_He didn't see the figure lying in his bed. Dominic stretched and then practically fell into his bed._

"_UGGHHHDG" Letty practically screamed out_

"_What the fuck..." _

_._

_._

_._

Dom was on the floor but not by choice. Letty had been able to push him off her with her knee. He turned to look at her and his stomach tightened. She was in pain and it was his fault, he had hurt her.

"Uh, is everything ok in there," Vince giggled girlishly at the door and Dom could tell he wasn't alone. He looked back at Letty who was curled up like a ball on Dom's bed. She was breathing through clenched teeth and although she tried breathe through the pain, it didn't seem work. She had her eyes shut tightly.

"Vince get the car."

"What, what do you mean get the car?" Vince barged into the room and looked at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. "Oh shit!"

"I said get the fucken car," Dom yelled.

"Oh shit, oh shit," They heard him running down the stairs and calling to Leon and Jesse.

"Letty we are going to the hospital."

If looks could kill, Dominic Toretto would be dead and gone right then and there. "Look if you weren't hurt before you are now. I didn't see you, I just, it's... I'm sorry but we're going."

One single tear fell down her face. She hadn't felt pain like this before and to be honest it scared her a little. Sure she had been in fights before but the worst that had happened was a sprained wrist, bruises or cuts. It was hard for her to breathe and moving without help was out of the question.

"Ok," it was a soft reply that Dom hardly heard it. He looked at her and it felt like something inside him broke. She hated the fact that she felt so helpless. He quickly put his shirt back on and moved towards her.

"It'll be alright." For the third time that night, Dom lifted her up and headed down to the cars.

Leon and Jesse met them at the door. "Yo, we're coming dawg," Leon told Dom.

"Letty, we're sorry, we put you there," Jesse said. He had never seen Letty like this before. She was always so strong, tough, composed. Now she looked broken, hurt and sad.

"It was Jesse's idea," Vince added.

"No no no, no no," Jesse stuttered. "Leon carried you."

"Hey man, Vince opened the door."

"Shut up. If her ribs are broken consider yours broken too," Dom growled, not in the mood. He wasn't mad at them but he felt awful that he had hurt her and he needed to take it out on someone.

"Fuck off you're the one who jumped on her," Sometimes Vince knew when to keep his mouth shut. Other times he didn't. This was one of those other times.

"I didn't _jump_ on her, I didn't know she was there," Dom spoke slowly and carefully but his grip unintentionally tightened on Letty who winced at his hold.

He placed her in his car and gave the boys a deathly stare. Vince, Leon and Jesse got into Leon's car and followed him to hospital.

.

.

.

Three hours and eighteen minutes later they were ready to leave. The doctor diagnosed Letty with severely bruised ribs. She was told to rest for the next 48 hours and her ribs were taped for support she was also given some pain medication. While she saw the doctor the others were too scared to do or say anything. Dom was sitting with his head in his hands. They thought he was mad at them when really, he felt guilty. The one time he doesn't turn on his bedroom light is the one time he needed too.

He heard footsteps approaching and he and the boys stood up as Letty slowly made her way towards them. She was breathing short ragged breaths. Jess took the prescription from her hand and went to get it filled. Leon and Vince took the car keys from Dom and went to get the cars so they wouldn't have to walk far. That left Dom and Letty, alone. He looked at her. He hadn't really looked at her properly for a long time. Her mascara had run a little bit, her hair was tussled and lay around her shoulders. He wanted to say sorry but the words wouldn't come out. She smiled half-heartedly at him in understanding. They began to walk towards the door.

Letty would have preferred to walk alone. Now that he was beside her she felt that she couldn't show how much it hurt. She couldn't wait until Jesse came back with the pills. She actually wished Dom would carry her again. It was funny, she knew he was all muscle and strong but when he carried her to the car tonight she actually felt it. She felt how easy it was for him to lift her and she felt the muscles working as he walked.

_What the hell do you care if he has muscles, snap out of it._

They finally they made it to the door. Dom getting a little bit impatient turned to her and once again she was in his arms. Jesse came back with her pain medication and had also bought her a bottle of water. She took two pills as directed and thanked Jesse. It made her realise that although the boys sometimes forgot that she was a girl, sometimes, she too forgot that the boys, her boys, were really sweethearts.

"Can you just drop me off on the way, I'll get my car tomorrow," Letty said. She was met by a chorus of no's.

"No," from Dom.

"Nup," from Vince.

"Ha get real," said Leon.

Jesse just shook his head. "We just wanna make sure you are ok."

They arrived back at the house and Letty felt the painkillers slowly kick in. This time she didn't even bother to try and get out of her car, she just waited for Dom. As they walked, or as she was carried inside, she even felt the need to tease him a little. "I think you like playing the hero." she laughed huskily.

"I shouldn't need to play the hero when it shouldn't have happened in the first place," he said it evenly without accusation but it made her scowl at him.

_Well it wasn't my fault, bloody hell, bloody bald baboon._

It was now just after 4am. Vince, Leon and Jesse walked into the house like children about to receive a punishment. They all disappeared to the basement once again leaving Letty and Dom, together, alone. This time Letty was in his arms.

Dom walked into the living room.

They both looked at the couch.

"Could you just get me another pillow?" Letty managed to ask while she kicked off her boots.

"Oh, you're not sleeping there" Dom growled. "I just want you to get that for me" he said motioning to a light blanket on a chair.

He moved them over there and bent down enough for Letty to grab it. He turned and walked towards the stairs. Up they went and into Dom's room.

Dom placed her in the middle of his bed, grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the floor. "What are you doing?" Letty asked just as Dom began to take his shirt off. _Holy shit he actually has a nice body. _She had seen him working on the cars without a shirt hundreds of times but she never really noticed him.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the floor."

"Don't be stupid, if you would have taken me home you could have your bed."

"What's wrong with my bed?"

"What? Nothing! But it's your bed so you should sleep in it."

"Fine I will."

"Fine" Letty tried to push herself up but found herself being pushed back down onto the mattress.

"And you are too."

"Oh, no I'm not."

"What I thought you'd want to sleep with me," he smirked as he remembered her teasing tone from earlier.

"I'm not sleeping _with_ you." _Jackass_

"We you'll have to move over unless you want me on top of you."

"Toretto, I'll drop you on the floor again. My ribs may hurt but my legs are fine" she warned him.

_Mmmm, Yeah they are. _Dom shook himself out of that thought. _Where the hell did that come from? _

Letty struggled to move over but she did and Dom had enough room. Before he got into the bed he looked at her.

"Are you uh right with you know, sleeping in that?" he said pointing to her clothes.

"I don't have anything else to wear," she said. She didn't have it in her to be bitchy or sarcastic. "You wouldn't take me home," she added.

He went to the cupboard and pulled out an oversized T-Shirt "Here."

She looked at it, looked at him "You're not serious are you"

"What's wrong now?"

"You want me to sleep in your bed in nothing but your T-Shirt".

His blank look indicated that he did not see anything wrong with the situation.

"Help me up," she took the shirt from him and slowly made her way into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she had just gotten her own shirt off, she hadn't even started on her skirt yet. She felt fine if she kept still but the second she began to move, her fibs felt like they were on fire and it was like it had just happened.

There was soft knock on the door and it slowly opened. Luckily Letty was not facing the door. Without words, she let him take the T-shirt from her hands and smiled slightly when he gently pulled it over her head. She lifted her arms as high as she could and slipped them into the T-Shirt.

"Shoulda known you wouldn't ask for help," it wasn't said to hurt her but it made her laugh.

"Can you, uh, undo the zip please," she asked referring to her skirt.

He did as she asked. "You want me to take it off you as well". Yep back to normal cocky ass Dom.

"I think I can manage."

He left and she managed to wiggle out of the skirt. She didn't even bother to pick it up. She made it back to his bedroom.

Dom sat on the edge of the bed. When he saw her he stood up and waited for Letty to hop in the bed and get comfortable. He pretended not to notice how good she looked in his T-Shirt. How the shirt was too big that it hung of one of her shoulders which exposed golden skin. How it slightly crept up her thighs as she settled into his bed.

_Stop it, what the hell is wrong with you_

"You good?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

Dom turned off the light and settled in the bed and in a very short time they were both asleep.

.

.

.

Despite their late night, Leon was up first, next was Vince and finally Jesse. Mia had come down the stairs and asked the boys how their night was. They told her the full story. Mia looked worried but paused when she saw Letty's boots on the floor.

"Where's Let now?" she asked.

Vince followed Mia's eyes and looked at the boots with a puzzled look. Leon noticed the blanket was missing off the chair.

"Where is she guys?"

"Uh," Leon thought.

"Um," Vince added.

"Uh oh, she walked home," Jesse concluded.

"At 4 in the morning, don't be a dick," Vince dissed him.

"She's gonna be in trouble," Leon added. "Dom's gonna be mad, he told her to stay."

It's funny how these boys' minds think alike. Mia could pinpoint the millisecond when they all seemed to come to the conclusion that whomever told Dom about Letty's disappearance would be back in his good graces.

It was race time.

Of the couches and they bounded towards the stairs. Vince tripped Leon which allowed Jesse to get move in front but, as Leon fell he grabbed Jesse's foot which made him also fall. Vince saw this and stopped to laugh which gave Leon and Jesse enough time to recover. They all made up the stairs at the same time and practically fell through Dom's door.

They were speechless at the sight before them.

They weren't expecting this at all...

.

.

.

**Hi everyone.**

**Don't worry there's more to come. A lot more! Things are just starting to get interesting.**

**Please keep the feedback coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

_. . . whomever told Dom about Letty's disappearance would be back in his good graces. _

_It was race time. Of the couches and they bounded towards the stairs. Vince tripped Leon while Jesse got to the lead but as Leon fell he grabbed Jesse's foot which made him also fall. Vince saw this and stopped to laugh which gave Leon and Jesse enough time to recover. They all made up the stairs at the same time and practically fell through Dom's door._

_They were speechless at the sight before them_

_They weren't expecting this at all_

_._

_._

_._

Dom and Letty were asleep ... together! Asleep in the same bed together! Half dressed, asleep in the same bed together! Holy shit! This was too much.

Letty had somehow managed to turn on her side during the night, and was half lying on her belly. She faced away the bedroom door. Dom's shirt which she was wearing had travelled up her body during the night and now bared her panty clad derrière to the world. The bottom of the shirt rested in the middle of her back right where Dom's left hand lay.

Holy shit!

Dom lay on his side as well, facing the same way as Letty and dangerously close to her body. His left hand rested alongside him however, in doing do was also resting against Letty's back. His right hand would have been cut off if Letty were awake because it rested precariously close to her upper thigh and if it were up a little bit it would be smack bam on her backside. And if that weren't a big enough surprise for Vince, Leon and Jesse, Letty and Dom's feet were tangled together.

"You don't think they..." Leon looked at Vince.

"No, come on I mean... no," Vince replied.

"Mmmmmm" they were silenced with a low moan from Letty had begun to stir.

"Shit, get out, get out," and suddenly they were gone.

Luckily Letty didn't wake up. Instead she turned on her back. So now she was lying on Dom's arm with her right leg was on top of his leg and Dom's right hand now lay dangerously on Letty's right thigh.

To someone who did not know them, Dom and Letty appeared to be extremely comfortable how they were, almost like they were designed to be that way.

Vince, Leon and Jesse crept back up the stairs when they felt it was safe. This time Leon had something in his hands.

"Here you go Jess, make sure you get both of them," Leon gave Jesse a camera.

"Ummmm, no no no, I don't have a stupid stamped on my forehead or a death wish."

"Oh, come on Dom'll think it's funny. He won't kill us."

"I'm not talking about Dom," Jesse knew how Letty would react and he did not want to be the one the receiving end.

"I'll bloody do it then." Vince snatched the camera from Leon.

"Ah there goes one brave man," Leon said while he and Jesse stayed at the door and watched. Vince took the picture quietly and then the three left.

.

.

.

Dom began to stir later on in the morning. At this time the pair had once again changed positions. Letty now lay across Dom's chest as he was now on his back. Her left arm hung across his midsection. He opened his eyes and instantly knew he wasn't alone, well obviously.

_Dammit_!

Normally when Dom nails a race whore, he gets rid of them quite quickly afterwards, not this time. He wasn't into anything more than one night, well more than a couple of hours anyway and he didn't like waking up with someone whose name he couldn't remember.

Every time, every single one acts surprised, like they believed they are going to live happily ever after.

_Shit, what the hell happened last night. _

He racked his brain but it was blank. Probably because his eyes were now checking out the racing whore who lay across him.

_Mmm nice body, _he thought as his eyes travelled from her toes to her ass. _Why can't I remember her. With a body like that you'd think I'd know. _

His gaze travelled across her body to the arm which lay across him. Her head lay below his chin so he couldn't see her face. Hear hair was an inky brown and she smelled good. The thoughts of this woman were starting to get Dom a little excited. He decided he needed to get out and quick. He figured that he would have to talk to his mystery woman soon enough.

He tried to roll away from her but that didn't work so he came to the conclusion that he would have to move her off him. She seemed to be out like a light, which didn't surprise him, the racer whores usually got very drunk. He turned towards her a little bit so he could push her off easily. He moved his hand to the girls ribs, not too close to her chest and applied the slightest of pressure.

"Ahhh" the girl was off him before he realised what he did wrong. She had turned away from but was holding her midsection.

"What the fuck?" He wasn't going to be yelled at by some racer whore, she was in _his_ bed not the other way round.

"Fucking fuckhead what were you fucking thinking?" the girl gasped.

Only one girl apart from Mia swore at him, especially like that.

_Holy fuck _his hot girl in his bed was Letty!

The events from the night before flashed before him. Letty getting hit, Letty being in his bed and he fell on her. Taking Letty to the hospital, carrying Letty to the car. Undressing Letty in the bathroom, checking out Letty while undressing her in the bathroom. Making her sleep in his bed.

_Holy fuck._

"Are you alright? I hardly touched you."

"Well you obviously don't know your own strength," she hissed at him. Her pain filled voice made him feel terrible.

"Hold on, where's those pills you got?"

"Uh, I don't know," she replied.

She was breathing more steadily now but her hands still lay protectively across her midsection. Her modesty was out the window as she didn't try to cover up her lower half from Dom's view.

Dom left Letty on his bed. He took the stairs two at a time and found the Vince, Leon and Jesse in the kitchen.

"Morning pumpkin, how'd you sleep?" Vince asked him cheerily.

"Fine," he growled. His eyes landed on Letty's pills he grabbed them and also a glass of water. As he was walking up the stairs he heard the guys laughing behind him.

"Here," he entered the room and gave her two pills and the glass of water. After taking them Letty looked around the room. She looked at what she was wearing and then realising what she wasn't wearing pulled the blanket up to cover herself. All the while Dom watched her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot it was you I uh, I thought you were ah, I mean I didn't remember-" he was cute when he stuttered.

_Cute he was not cute he was a dickhead._

"How you feeling?"

"Um alright I guess. The pills had worn off that's probably why it hurt so much before. I mean I slept great. Didn't wake up or anything"

"Hmm really, was that because you were in my bed?" He smirked. Really he had a good night sleep as well. He never slept in this late. He was usually the first up.

"You know I'm not much of a slapper but when you look at me like that I want to slap you."

"Look at you like what and you didn't answer my question,"

"When you smirk at me like that." _Cocky dickhead_. "_Hmmm really" _she imitated him.

"When have I ever smirked at you?"

"Just then dip shit."

"And when else?"

"Last night."

"When?"

"_You want me to take it off you as well?" _She mimicked him again_. _

"I was trying to lighten the mood, it had been a long night"

"Whatever," she just looked at him with eyes so deep Dom found himself lost in them.

"Can you move I want to go have breakfast?"

"Dom?"

"Dom?"

"Dom?"

"Oi Dickhead are you listening to me?"

"What?" he said shaking himself away from his thoughts.

"I asked you to move because I want to go have breakfast."

"Oh yeah," he said with a soft rumble. Except he didn't just move, he reached forward and gently pulled her towards him until she was close enough to the edge of the bed that she could get out.

He left the room and she followed. When he made it down the bottom, she was at the top, slowly making her way down the stairs.

He made it into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for food when Leon whistled. He turned and it nearly floored him how sexy she looked in his T-Shirt, he remembered thinking the exact same thought last night except it annoyed him that Leon was giving her attention like that.

"You gotta problem?" she asked him.

"No problem at all, I think you look nice, comfy, well rested," Vince was sniggering behind his hand.

"What're you drunk?" she turned her attention to Vince.

"No baby girl, not at all. I mean its only 11, there's _lots_ of things to do at 11 or earlier"

This time Leon was trying to hide his laughter.

Dom was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on when it clicked with Letty.

"They think we fucked." she bluntly told him.

He looked at her. "No they don't."

"Yes they do, why do you think they are giggling like little school girls."

"They don't think we fucked". Neither noticed that Vince and Leon had disappeared. Each had eyes solely locked on the other.

"They think we fucked because I'm wearing you T-shirt."

Dom looked her up and down, the smirk appearing on his face.

She threw a spoon and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. He didn't look impressed. "You were too far away for me to slap you." she countered.

He left it. There was no point in arguing. They ate their breakfast in silence.

"Umm where's Mia?

"Store"

_Uh oh. _

"Umm ok. When is she comin back?"

"5."

_Uh oh_

"I have a problem then."

"Coulda told you that!"

"Fuck up! I need some clothes."

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"I want to have a shower."

"Oh"

_Stop it. You don't picture Letty in the shower. That's weird stop it. Think about cars think about cars._

"Dom I need you to take me home. I want to shower!"

"Dom?"

"Dom?"

"Dominic?"

"Fuck dickhead what the hell is the matter with you?"

_Uh just picturing you in the shower. Geezus what is the matter with me. Snap out of it._

"What, nothing, what?"

"Can you take me home? I want to have a shower" She said each word very slowly so he would understand.

"Why don't you shower here?"

"And what am I going to wear?"

_Don't picture her naked. Don't picture her naked. _

_"_Don't you normally leave clothes in Mia's room"

Yes she did.

"Fine" she turned and walked up the stairs and entered Mia's room.

She looked in her drawer. Mia was so nice she had given Letty a drawer to save her carting her clothes over each weekend. Unfortunately for Letty the only clothes in there were shorts, and underclothes. Dom stood watching her from the doorway and was very impressed when he saw Letty select underwear that looked like a tiny piece of string. He saw her pick out a matching bra and a pair of shorts. She turned, saw him and was oblivious to the fact that he had eyed her underwear. He held out a towel for her. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and checked to see if she needed anything, which she didn't. So he left her alone.

Once the door was closed Letty took a deep breath. She never realised how close Dom and her got sometimes. Like just then, in the bathroom, and in his bed before. She laughed when she realised that some racer chasers would love to be in her position sometimes. She slowly took of her shirt, Dom's shirt. _Oh shit_

She had forgotten about her taped ribs. She looked in the mirror to see where the clip holding the tape together was.

_Oh shit._

It was right in the middle of her back. She wouldn't be able to reach it even without her bruised ribs.

_Oh shit._

There was only one person in the house who would be able to help her.

"Dom" she yelled!

.

.

.

_**I just would like to say a huge THANK YOU so much everyone. I am so glad you are liking this story. This chapter was getting too long so I ended it here but you will get more in a couple of days. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Keep the feedback coming so I know how you guys feel about Who's Bed You Sleeping In!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi :) **_

_**Here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it. Thank-you for all of your support feedback, it's wonderful. I love hearing you thoughts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fast and the Furious related :) This applies to all chapters in this story so far and for those yet to come.**_

.

.

.

_She had forgotten about her taped ribs. She looked in the mirror to see where the clip holding the tape together was._

_Oh shit_

_It was right in the middle of her back. She wouldn't be able to reach it even without her bruised ribs._

_Oh shit_

_There was only one person in the house who would be able to help her._

"_Dom" she yelled!_

.

.

.

"Dom?"

"Dominic?"

"What?"

"Can you come here?" Letty grimaced as she forced herself to ask the question.

"What?"

"Could you come here? Please?" She could hear him talking to someone.

He was in his room talking on his phone to Edwin about setting up a small race for that night seeing as what occurred the night before! The conversation stilled when Dom heard her say please.

"Dom?" Letty practically screamed.

"What? Hold on a second man, I just gottta go..." He came out of his bedroom just as Letty yanked open the bathroom door. She was in a towel, only a towel. Being the typical boy, when he saw her looking like that, he dropped the phone.

He didn't seem too worried about it as he was at the bathroom door in seconds.

"What?" his voice sounded rough but he didn't mean it to be.

"I need you to uh do something for me" she said softly. When she opened the door and he nearly fell over in shock when the dropped the towel that was wrapped around her. She was now standing in her underwear in front of him and Dom struggled to keep his eyes on hers. She slowly turned around and he realised that she needed him to take the tape off her. There was no need for words, the situation was embarrassing enough already.

He reached forward and as gently as he could, removed the clip holding the edge of the tape. He gently removed the bandages for her being extremely careful not to bump her. Letty just looked forward, not realising that once the bandages were removed she would be practically naked in front of him! Dom was not standing too close to her but she felt him tense up all of a sudden. She looked in the bathroom mirror at their reflection. His gaze was on her body but not in a good way. She lifted her arm and looked at what was holding his attention. There was a large bruise on her side. Black and purple! She looked back in the mirror at his face. He seemed so angry but yet there was another emotion present. Sadness, remorse!

"I'm so sorry" she almost didn't hear him but she felt his lips on her side and the gently kiss he left on her body where the bruise lay. She didn't even flinch. She remembered when he had kissed her once before. It was at her sweet sixteenth and only on her cheek but it was incredibly sweet just like now. Dom was not a very affectionate person, but when he was, she knew better than to call him on it.

"I swear to God, Letty, I will never let that happen again." He said as he unfastened the clip to her bra. She automatically moved her arms to cover herself.

"Whatever, it makes be look tough" she joked.

In her way she was trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault but the look in his eyes said he wouldn't have it. She didn't realise how this had affected him. She was on his team and to him; he had let her down in the worst of ways. He left her to have a shower.

.

.

.

She stayed underneath the hot spray of the shower for what seemed like an eternity. When she had finished she gently put on her underwear and reached for her bra before realising that she couldn't put it on by herself.

"I freaking bet he's still the only one home too, fucken hell," she said to herself.

She didn't bother calling out to him. She walked out of the bathroom and found him on his bed dozing. He must have sensed her because he opened his eyes almost immediately. _Wow_ he though _she's gorgeous. _She was in the towel again except there were droplets of water showering her body, her wet hair hung in tendrils around her face.

"What" he said softly.

She just showed him her bra.

"Won't suit me?"

"You're a dick. Close your eyes"

"You think I can put one of those _on_ with my eyes closed. Get real! Now taking it off is another story" and once again his stupid smirk came out to play.

"Just do it". She seemed tired.

"Ok ok". He closed his eyes. She turned around to sort herself out. She manoeuvred the towel so it hung around her hips covering her scantily clad lower half. She carefully put her bra on.

"Ok, open" she said. She felt him reach forward and a few moments later she had her bra. She handed him the bandages to tape her ribs.

"Umm how do I do it."

"Umm, I don't know. It has to be firm."

"Ok how do I do that?"

"I don't know start here". Obviously forgetting what she was wearing, or not wearing, Letty turned around and held the beginning of the bandage for Dom. "Now put it around me." She said looking up at him. However she realised what he was looking at.

"Hey," she growled. "Eyes on mine Torreto," she ordered.

"Ha I wouldn't have it any other way, but, how am I supposed to do this without looking at you?"

"Figure it out but keep your eyes on me."

"Fine"

He did as she asked. He didn't once look at her body or the bandage for that matter while he finished taping her up. Instead he decided to annoy her a little bit. As he pulled the bandage around her back he moved in closer to her so that they were almost extremely close, almost hugging, and then pulled away. To make it more annoying he taped her up extremely slowly. He was actually enjoying himself; he never noticed how good she smelt. When he was finally finished he stood back and looked at her. She did not look impressed.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" she said slowly.

Before she could ask he walked to his dresser and picked out another T-Shirt. He helped her into it once again getting closer than necessary just to piss her off. She walked back into the bathroom to collect her shorts.

She was now dressed and ready. _Ready for what? What the hell was she supposed to do? _When she came out of the bathroom Dom was once again laying on his bed dozing but she decided to leave him be as she assumed he didn't have a good night the night before, sleeping with her.

.

.

.

That afternoon Mia came home with shopping bags. They were going to have a BBQ. Just as the food was ready a very happy Vince, Leon and Jesse came home.

Something was up!

Vince said hello to everyone and also asked how Letty was doing plus he called her sweetheart.

Leon came and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Jesse was extremely quiet but he stood on the outer edges of the group. She looked at Mia and Dom who seemed to be acting normal so she let the feeling slide.

"Yo Let, you wanna drink girl?" Leon asked.

"Yeah man, thanks."

He offered Dom and Mia one and disappeared into the house followed closely by Vince and Jesse.

"What's up with them?" Mia asked.

No one had time to answer because they came back out of the house. Something was definitely going on. They were giggling and failing at their attempt to cover it up.

They gave Mia her soda, Dom his Corona and Letty her Corona. She was just looking at them.

"Cheers, to good friends". Vince toasted.

"Very good friends," Jesse added.

"Very close, special good friends," Leon continued. The three boys looked at each other and began to laugh so hard they were nearly crying.

They all lifted their glasses and bottles for the toast and that's when she saw it!

It was a photo taped to her drink. She brought the Corona closer to her face to see it better. She immediately saw red. It was a photo of her and Dom, sleeping in his bed and they looked very extremely close.

Vince saw Letty's reaction first. Uh oh! He slowly started walking backwards towards the house.

Letty put her Corona down very slowly and looked up and the three boys, her three boys, her three boys who only had seconds remaining of their lives.

Leon was second to see that she was not amused. He started walking towards Mia, lovely Mia; Letty wouldn't hurt Mia if Leon happened to be standing behind her, would she? Letty stood up slowly eyes on Leon.

"Letty, baby girl, you're so pretty" Leon started. He unfortunately was the closest to her. Her first victim! Jesse had suddenly disappeared and Vince was nearly inside.

Hearing this Dom turned around sharply.

"What the hell is going on?" he said just as Letty lunged for Leon. He sidestepped her and ran behind the BBQ. Letty was yelling how she was going to kill him when Leon unfortunately fell over. She was on him straight away punching him. Leon was yelling back at her telling her not to be mad that she looked good which in turn made Dom mad.

Vince came back outside and Jesse reappeared thinking it was hilarious that Leon was copping it all for them. Leon managed to flip Letty onto her back to try and escape however she grimaced slightly in pain. No one noticed except for Dom. He hauled Leon off the ground and gave him a nudge out of the way. All was calm for a second until Letty saw Vince standing watching the scene. She lunged at him but Dom caught her before she reached him. Vince nearly shit himself.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Look at your drink" she replied through gritted teeth however she remained in his arms."

He picked up his Corona and looked at it closely.

_Oh. That's her problem._

"When did you take this?" he asked, his eyes remaining solely on the photo.

He enjoyed the warmth he felt as he held Letty. Honestly he was too scared to let her go. She never let the boys touch her much especially Dom so he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. He liked what the photo showed him. She looked perfect sleeping beside him, like she belonged there.

"Why how often does it happen?" Leon retorted a little irked. He was met by Dom's steely gaze.

"This morning," Jesse piped up.

Everyone stood still waiting for what would happen next. Mia moved to pick up Letty's bottle so she could see the photo. A smirk appeared on her face immediately. She looked up and gave Letty a, _we'll talk about this later _look.

"You needed to zoom in a little bit, the photo sucks," he said.

Letty was looking at him incredulously she stepped away from him. Well if she couldn't get Vince then she was sure as hell going for Dom. She was itching for a fight, ribs be damned.

Poor Vince once again didn't know when to shut up. "Nah man we had to shrink it so it would fit on the bottle. The normal sized one is good. You can see _everything," _he said as he looked at Letty pointedly relieved that Dom wasn't mad.

"Yeah it's so clear that we were arguing about whether you had a har.., I mean if you were a little excited. No I meant that we, you uh um" Jesse became flustered and everyone was silent.

"You thought what?" Dom stared at him.

"Nothing."

"Jesse?"

"Uh well, we were arguing whether you were a _happy _boy," there was no saving their asses now. They were dead.

Dom looked at Letty who was smirking at him, smirking at him using _his _smirk.

"I'll be back," he said as he slowly walked towards the boys who began walking away from him in fear.

All of a sudden it was Mia and Letty left at the BBQ.

Letty looked at Mia who was looking straight at her.

"What?" she asked Mia.

"You know exactly what."

"No what?"

"You are not allowed to be mad at me," she demanded.

"Oh here we go. What?"

"You two look hot together," Mia answered just as Dom came around the corner.

.

.

.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Review please. **_

_**Don't worry there is more in store for you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone, thank-you so much everyone who has read this story and also reviewed. I love reading your reviews. **_

_**An even bigger thank-you goes to those lovely people who review each chapter, I absolutely love it and it makes me want to get the next chapter out to you sooner. **_

_**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**_

.

.

.

_Letty looked at Mia who was looking straight at her._

_"What?" she asked Mia._

_"You know exactly what."_

_"No what?"_

_"You are not allowed to be mad at me," she demanded._

_"Oh here we go. What?"_

_"You two look hot together," Mia answered just as Dom came around the corner._

.

.

.

Mia sensed someone was behind her and turned around, she nearly died when she saw Dom.

"I, uh need to go get the salad," she said, before she made a quick exit.

That left Letty and Dom alone.

"What were you talking about?" The tone he used made it clear he heard what Mia said.

"Nothing, what did you do to them?" she nodded her head to the where she could hear the boys in the house.

"Nothing they didn't deserve," he answered.

"You want that?" he smirked nodding his head towards her Corona. Her Corona with the photo still attached.

"Yes."

"I wasn't talking about the drink!" He looked serious but Letty knew better, there was a teasing tone to Dom's voice.

She just looked at him. "If you are going to make jokes about it, then they won't realise that they can't," she retorted. It occurred to her that they were discussing Vince, Leon and Jesse like children.

He laughed. "You look pretty damn comfortable there Letty," he said as he picked up his drink and looked at the photo more closely.

What was she supposed to say to that? She wanted to tell him to get fucked but she had no fight in her. So she didn't say anything she left him at the BBQ. She knew this would piss him off worse than anything else.

She was the only one who he _allowed _to walk away from him. Anyone else would be a different story.

There was a very strong bond between these two. Letty called Dom on his shit, as he did to her. If they were having a disagreement for whatever reason they made sure to have a disagreement that was worth their while. Too many times did Letty and Dom go ballistic at each other for no other reason than they could.

Call it whatever you like but each knew that they could give and take as good as they other. They used each other, many times it was just to release aggression and tension they were feeling and it worked. Letty and Dom had a stronger friendship than anyone else in the team; stronger than Vince and Dom and Mia and Letty.

Everyone was aware of it yet no one mentioned it. More importantly no matter what happened, nothing would break it.

She turned and walked back towards him. He saw her coming and watched her pick up her drink. She looked at the photo closely and he watched smirking.

"You know I think you were _happy boy _there," she said smirking back at him. She turned and walked inside.

He was left speechless.

.

.

The BBQ was pretty uneventful. Vince, Leon and Jesse were especially quiet throughout the meal. Mia was talking about an essay that she had to write for her class the next day. An awkward silence fell across the table after she finished. Dom was sitting at the end, Vince and Leon on either side of him. Letty sat next to Vince and Jesse sat next to Leon, Mia was opposite Dom.

"Look I just have one question," Vince started.

"You do, do you?" Dom asked him looking amused and clearly ignoring the glare he was getting from Letty.

Everyone knew what the question would be about.

"Yes, just one. I wanna know what the hell happened when you woke up?"

"What do you mean/" Letty asked.

"What happened when you both woke up, what did you do?"

"What do you think we did?" Letty bit back without thinking.

Before Vince could answer Dom intervened, "Don't answer that."

Dom reminisced on how he woke up the day before.

He remembered how her body lay so close and intimately next to him.

He remembered thinking what a great body she had and how good she smelt.

He remembered getting slightly excited at his thoughts too and was getting a similar reaction now but there was no way he was going to tell them that.

"He hurt me," she answered. "That's how I woke up" she said smirking at him.

If he wanted to make it into a game, she knew how to play it in her favour.

"He what?" Leon asked.

"He hurt you?" Jesse repeated.

"What the hell did you do Dominic?" Mia scolded.

"Now wait a minute," Dom started, he didn't like where this conversation was headed.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. His eyes kept contact with Letty's who seemed to find this situation quite amusing.

"No no no that's not how it happened. I _accidently _hurt her as I was moving her. I mean, I had to get her _off_ me somehow," he finished shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"Off you?" Jesse questioned.

"You were on him?" Mia directed the conversation back to Letty whose smirk had disappeared instantly Dom finished his sentence.

"Hahaha this is golden," Vince joked.

"I was on you was I?"

"Yep."

"You're full of shit."

"Ah no I'm not. I could tell you exactly how you were laying if you would like you to remind you better yet I could show you".

"How would you remember?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah Dom, how would you remember?" Letty's smirk reappeared.

"Good memory" he said slowly eyes completely focused on Letty.

"Let's get this packed up so we can go," Dom ordered, ending the conversation.

The team all pitched to pack up the remains of dinner.

Everybody was ready to go except for Letty, she was headed home so she could get something a little more appropriate to wear. As she was headed out the door Letty called out to the others to say that she would be back soon.

"I didn't think you were coming?" Everyone went silent after Dom spoke.

Letty was almost at the door with Leon beside her. She slowly turned around. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Mia is staying and I thought you would too."

To everyone else this would seem like it was a normal conversation. Letty knew better. He was basically telling her not to come. He didn't want her to come in case something happened again. Vince, Leon and Jesse predicted a large storm brewing and headed out the door hastily.

She was in front of him before he could blink, her hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt; she pulled him down to her level. They stood for a moment, Letty glaring at Dom, Dom waited for her to make the first move.

"I am going with you do you understand. I am not hurt or broken so stop treating me like I am. In fact I feel great. However, if you start implying that you don't want me around be prepared for me to leave completely."

It was a crystal clear warning.

For a few seconds they both recalled a very bad fight they had once upon a time.

It was a big fight, about three years ago! Neither remembers how it started but both remembered the result. She left! She stayed away for two months. Dom knew it was actually two months, three weeks and four days. He was grumpy as hell for that time. Then one day, it was busy as shit at the garage, she strolled in and went to work like nothing had happened. They argued like hell that night but she hadn't left since.

"I do want you around," he replied softly. "I just thought if you didn't go that you would be safer. What if something happens to you again, Letty I'd crack."

Her eyes softened she looked gorgeous. He didn't know what the hell was happening to them, but if she kept looking at him like that, he didn't care.

"If I don't go they will think something is wrong."

That was true!

"How about I go with one of you but only for tonight, next week I'm back in my car." Letty compromised

Dom sighed. That was the best she was gonna give him and he knew it. She ended up riding with Leon who guarded her like a hawk for the night.

The races were quieter than usual being a Sunday night but they did ok.

Dom and Vince raced, not each other of course but won without a doubt. A few people were surprised to see Letty but no one dared to question her. She was actually feeling pretty good. Slightly tender at times but the pills were doing their thing.

Hector came and spoke to her for a while most likely doing damage control.

When people started to leave, Dom was asked if they were partying at his house. He gave them a negative. It would just be family tonight.

The team returned home. Letty rode with Jesse on the way back. Once they were inside Mia came down and joined them for a quiet drink but returned upstairs shortly after to finish her essay. Leon had fallen asleep after one beer so he was woken up and sent to bed. It was Jesse, Vince, Letty and Dom who remained drinking. Vince and Jesse were playing the play station and were oblivious to the other two.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm good," she replied. He was sitting in his chair while she lay across the sofa.

"Don't give me a bullshit answer. Tell me honestly?"

She laughed huskily. "I'm good, it hurts sometimes when I move but apart from that I feel fine."

"Mmmm."

It was a comfortable silence, they both watched Jesse and Vince. After a while Letty was woken up by Vince who threw a pillow at her

"Go to bed."

"Fuck off."

"Go to bed _please_?" Vince never said please.

"Why?"

"Coz, your sleeping and I want to steal your chair. My ass is sore?"

That was the good thing about Vince; he gave you an honest answer. She was that tired she actually didn't give a shit.

She got off the couch and started up the stairs. Mia's light was on. She opened the door and peeked in. Mia was sitting on the floor next to her bed; books surrounded her and her laptop sat on her lap. She was startled when Letty opened the door.

"Oh Let I won't be too much longer, I'm nearly finished. Sorta."

"Nah that's cool babe, come and get me when you finish," she said closing the door.

She walked back down the stairs. Vince had taken her spot on the sofa; Jesse lay on the floor.

Letty sat on the floor also in between Dom's chair and Vince on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Dom grumbled.

"Mia needs more time on her essay so I was gonna wait."

"Wait for what?"

"To go to bed."

They both knew that he was going offer her his bed again, however Vince and Jesse were present and they did not need any more fuel for their fire, he remained silent. He was actually surprised that she went to Mia's room first and hadn't considered his bed.

Dom got up to get another round of beers however when he returned his seat was taken. He stood at the doorway glaring at her.

If it were Vince, Leon, Jesse and even Mia, depending on her mood, they would move instantly. Not his Letty. _His Letty, _he thought again.

She looked right back at him, a smirk decorated her face.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm sore" she feigned as she held onto her side.

He let out a loud sigh and sat in front of her on the floor. He missed the surprised look from Vince. Actually so did Letty whose eyes remained solely on Dom.

After about another hour of watching the boys he was done. Letty was still sitting in the sofa behind him and the boys were still playing. He said his goodnights and went up the stairs. He knocked on Mia's door. She was still doing her essay. Dom told her not to worry about Letty, she would be fine. He closed the door missing Mia's small smile.

He reappeared at the stairs. He was up the top so Vince and Jesse couldn't see him but when he crouched down Letty could. It took her a few moments until she noticed him. She looked at him, a confused look on her face. He smirked at her and nodded his head towards his bedroom door.

She felt her stomach tighten. He raised his eyebrows to question her. Would she go or wouldn't she?

"I'm going to bed guys," she said. When she reached the top of the stairs he was their waiting.

"Mia's gonna be a while. Thought you'd want to go to bed."

"Mmm, and you'd just jump at the chance to get me back in your bed," she teased.

"Nah, I actually wanted to show you how you were sleeping last night, bring back your memory."

"You touch me Torreto, I'll kill you," she said before she walked into his room.

_Mmm we'll see, _he thought. He was actually starting to like what was happening between them. The past 24 hours had shown him a new side to Letty, and it was hot.

_Maybe Mia was right, maybe they were hot together_, the possibilities were raced through his head as he followed her into his bedroom.

.

.

.

_**Please review and thank-you for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, thank-you again for your continued support and for reading and reviewing this story. Here is chapter 6 for you all. :)**_

.

.

.

_"Mmm, and you'd just jump at the chance to get me back in your bed," she teased._

_"Nah, I actually wanted to show you how you were sleeping last night, bring back your memory."_

_"You touch me Torreto, I'll kill you," she said before she walked into his room._

_Mmm we'll see, __he thought. He was actually starting to like what was happening between them. The past 24 hours had shown him a new side to Letty, and it was hot._

_Maybe Mia was right, maybe they were hot together__, the possibilities were raced through his head as he followed her into his bedroom._

_._

_._

_._

He walked straight towards his cupboard, took out some cleanclothes and walked back out to the shower without giving Letty a second glance, however, he did notice that she was making herself comfortable in his bed.

When he had dressed he walked back into his room. Letty was practically lying in the middle of his bed on her stomach. She wasn't asleep, he could tell by her breathing. She wasn't facing him either.

"So where am I sleeping?"

She lifted herself up slightly and turned towards him. It was dark in the room but she could see the outline of his body.

She looked at the bed and guessed that he didn't think he had enough room. _Selfish bastard! _

She moved towards the wall not responding to his question but figured it made him happy as she felt him slip into bed beside her. She lay completely still. Last night she was too physically and mentally exhausted to analyse the situation but here she was, lying in Dom's bed, with Dom in it.

She moved slightly so that she was now lying on her side facing the wall. She was covered mostly by the blanket however she stuck her foot out into the cool air.

She was comfortable, all she needed to do was drift off to sleep and not think about the thug that lay beside her.

Letty felt her blanket slowly being pulled off her.

She opened her eyes. She wasn't asleep yet so assumed that he wasn't either.

She pulled it back to cover her body and closed her eyes.

This time the blanket was pulled a little more forcefully. She took a deep breath. If he was really awake he was going to get hurt. She kicked her foot behind her hoping that it would make contact, which it did. She heard him groan.

She tugged the blanket back.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson," she said holding onto the blanket with two hands. She closed her eyes hoping that that was the end but secretly knowing that kicking him had set a silent challenge.

She waited.

Nothing.

She waited still and nothing.

Slowly she felt herself relax.

Suddenly, he pulled the blanket off her using such strength that she was pulled towards him. Letting out a yelp of surprise she held back a laugh.

"What are you doing?" he demanded softly.

"What are _you _doing?"

"I want the blanket."

"So do I."

"Letty?"

"Dom?"

"It's my blanket."

"What're you in kindergarten?"

"I never shared in kindergarten."

She laughed throatily at his retort.

"Look" she began after composing herself. "I am sleeping with this blanket covering me whether you like it or not, so, deal with it however we can both fit". She manoeuvred back into her spot and positioned the blanket so they could both fit underneath. However this meant that he would need to move closer to her.

Dom cleared his throat. He moved closer to her, smiling when he felt her tense up in front of him.

"Hey, at least we're sharing."

He felt Letty shake her head before they both fell asleep.

.

.

.

Letty woke to her phone ringing.

She sat up, unsure at first where she was but recognised the bald head that lay beside her. She looked around the room to find where the ringing was coming from. She tried to untangle herself from the blanket that she and Dom were sharing and kicked him in the process. She didn't care!

Her phone continued to ring.

Unbeknownst to Letty, Dom was already awake, watching her.

She finally freed herself from the blanket but now had to climb over Dom as she slept against the wall. She very carefully moved over him, for her sake more than his as she was still slightly tender.

Once both feet were on the floor she walked towards the still ringing phone. A millisecond before her hand touched it, it stopped. She stood there very pissed that she had gone to all that trouble for nothing. She turned back towards the bed and her eyes widened when she saw that Dom had moved into her spot. She was still tired and not in the mood to fully wake up so she hopped back into bed, lying now, in Dom's spot.

Within a minute a different ring tone filled the room.

"That's yours," she mumbled.

His reply was turning away from her.

It kept ringing.

"Dom?" Letty said expectantly. She was on her back and it would be so easy for her to reach the phone herself. It was right beside her.

"Uh," he groaned.

He turned back around and reached over her to grab his phone. His body was pressed tightly against hers.

"What?" he growled.

She could tell it was Vince based on how Dom spoke. He felt her breath softly tickle his neck. He lay back down on the bed to avoid any, well, any embarrassment on his part. He looked over at Letty who had her eyes closed.

"Vince, relax man what's the problem?" Again she heard Vince's muffled reply.

"What's the time?"

Dom suddenly got up. "Shit. Fuck Vince, 10 o'clock why didn't you wake me before you left. I'll be right there," he said practically jumping off the bed and over her.

"What?" He asked into the phone as he stopped suddenly.

Vince was talking

"What about Letty?" Hearing her name, her eyes opened and she looked over at him. He was standing still in the middle of his room his eyes looking straight into hers. She felt a lump form in her throat.

"Why?"

He was smirking now.

"Don't worry man I'm sure she's fine. How 'bout I call her. I'll bring her in yeah?"

Dom ended the call tossing the phone on the bed beside her. She was now sitting up on the bed stifling a yawn while trying t maintain the silent staring competition they seemed to be involved in.

"Vince thinks you're ditching work," he said somewhat smugly, seemingly finding it funny.

"He's not the brightest cookie in the cookie jar," she said as she got up and walked to the door.

She came back in a second later with her shirt removed. Now only her bra covering her top half she looked at him expectantly. She turned her body away from him showing him her back. He moved forward and unclipped the tape. He took it off for her and watched her stretch her body as the restrictive tape was now removed. She left the room oblivious to the effect she had on Dom who stood watching her retreating figure. The bruise still marred her skin.

"What do you want me to do with these?" He asked holding her bandages.

"Bin it." Letty called to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," her reply came from the bottom of the stairs.

He appeared at the top of the stairs.

He was going to start on her she could tell. She was ready and raring for a fight. Hell after being treated like a china doll all weekend she needed a fight. He was itching for one too. He had pent up tension from the entire weekend and really, Letty was the only person strong enough to take it all. He was about to say something when the phone began to ring. She raised her eyebrow at him, which one would he pick; a good fight or the phone. He picked the phone!

.

.

The garage was crazy busy. When they arrived Vince, Leon and Jesse were all there either underneath cars or bonnets.

They got to work straight away.

By 5 oclock they were still working.

Leon was starting to pack up his gear as was Vince. The two and Jess had left the garage by 5:15. Which left Dom and Letty. He wondered if they were left alone this much before Saturday night. He thought yes, but why was he noticing it so much now!

Letty hadn't said much at all today. None of them had. Vince had been a little pissed that they were late but directed it towards Dom not her. No one asked her where she was and she didn't tell them. What was she supposed to say! _Gee Vince you should of woken Dom up this morning and then you would have had him and me at work bright and early._

It was after 6 when she began to pack up. She hadn't noticed that she was alone in the garage. She'd been in her own little world most of the day. She looked around and saw Dom was in the office. She walked in and leant against the door.

"You done?"

"Yeah, when'd the others leave?"

"About an hour ago," he said looking at the clock. He looked back at her and noticed how tired she looked.

"Let's shut up then."

They closed up shop and headed towards his car. Letty's was back at the Torreto's and she felt like it had been too long since she had driven it.

They arrived at back at Dom's and Mia was waiting out the front, her arms crossed and she gave both of them a glare.

"You're in trouble," she laughed at him.

"So are you," Dom retaliated.

"Nup I'm not staying," she laughed. "Where's my keys tho?"

"Upstairs I think," he said. By upstairs he meant his room and she knew it.

They entered the house and Letty quickly went in search of her keys. Vince sat in the kitchen.

"Alright guys, I'll see yas tomorrow," she said as she headed towards the door.

"See ya Lett," Mia called.

Dom nodded at her, sitting with a Corona in his hand.

"Don't be late this time huh, I want that Eclipse done and dusted before lunch," Vince called out to her.

Letty was almost out the door when she heard Vince. He was still mad at her. He made what would have been a simple comment seem snide and egotistical.

"Hey asshole?"

"Wha?"

"I finished the eclipse after you went home for a little rest so get your facts right and get off my fucken back."

And with that, she left.

.

.

That night Dom slept alone. It was the first night out of three that Letty was not laying beside him and it felt strange. He struggled to get to sleep, he tossed and turned for most of the night.

Tuesday and Wednesday nights were much the same.

Both Dom and Letty were a little grumpier than normal the next couple of days no one in the team knew the reason.

Lack of sleep can do that to a person. Yeah, lack of sleep was the only reason.

.

.

.

_**I know this was a little less exciting than previous chapters but the exciting stuff will return. I guess this is just a little fill in chapter. Please review though :) I will have more for you soon. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone. I just want to say that I love you all. I was so happy with the response from the last chapter that I got very excited. Here is chapter 7 just for you :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_That night Dom slept alone. It was the first night out of three that Letty was not laying beside him and it felt strange. He struggled to get to sleep, he tossed and turned for most of the night._

_Tuesday and Wednesday nights were much the same. _

_Both Dom and Letty were a little grumpier than normal the next couple of days no one in the team knew the reason. _

_Lack of sleep can do that to a person. Yeah, lack of sleep was the only reason._

.

.

.

Letty woke up on Thursday morning alarmingly early. It was just after 6am. What the hell was a person supposed to do at 6 in the morning?

It had been a shit ass week.

The garage had been extremely busy. She felt like she hadn't even had any time to breathe. Her ribs were healed but the dull outline of large bruise remained on her side.

She got out of bed, figuring there was nothing better to do, maybe by the end of the day she would be really tired and sleep better that night.

She had had an awful week. Apart from the disaster that was her weekend she was having trouble sleeping. On average she was falling asleep at 2am. This was normal for a weekend routine, but during the week was horrendous. She would leave the Toretto's at about 9, head home, have a shower and fall into bed. And there she would lay, wide awake for hours waiting to fall asleep. She'd had enough!

Letty walked into the bathroom of her small house. Turned the shower on and moved underneath the hot spray. She was the only one out of the team who didn't live at the Torretos.

Vince, Leon and Jesse all share the downstairs basement. They had offered for her to live with them, many times feigning hurt feelings when she declined which she always did. There was no way she was sharing a basement with those three boys, never. Funnily enough, she wouldn't change one thing about them.

She chose to ignore the fact that each night at the house she had found the photo of her and Dom in a new spot. How many spots did the fuckers have? On Monday it was above the television, Tuesday it was under the clock, yesterday someone had stuck it on the back of the toilet door.

Even though they only lived down the road, literally, Letty chose to drive. It was her mode of escaping if she needed too. It was now 6:30am and she wondered if it may be too early for showing up. She parked her car on the street and began to walk around the back. She was about to enter the house when she was almost bowled over by an exiting Dom. He caught her before she hit the ground.

She shrugged him off.

"You're early," He growled. It was obvious he had just woken up. His voice was deeper, huskier, and he looked like shit.

He had had the worst week of sleeping ever.

Monday night he couldn't get comfortable, Tuesday night he stayed up with the boys, last night was the worst. He fell asleep quite early however it was the lightest sleep ever. He felt like he woke up at every few minutes.

"You look like crap!"

"I feel like crap."

"Are you sick?" she asked hesitantly stepping away from him.

"No, just tired."

"Well go to bed dickhead." That was Letty, his Letty, she never had and never would give him fake sympathy. She was honest with him.

"That's the plan, wait, what are you doing here?"

"What"

He started laughing then. "You forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"Lett, we finished the cars yesterday. We don't gotta go it till lunch."

She vaguely remembered the conversation.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked just as a very half asleep and semi hung-over Vince walked into the kitchen.

"Letty," he greeted her with a wide grin. "Did you sleep over again honey buns?" From the corner of her eye she saw Dom smirk.

She didn't know what part of the sentence to yell at him for first.

"Call me honey buns again and see what happens to you."

"Oh Letty I was just playing with you, you never play with me anymore," he said in the most saddest of voices, he was looking at the ground like a sad lost puppy.

"Vince don't even tr-" Letty began but was cut off when Vince continued.

"I mean now you only want to play with Dom," and he disappeared quickly out the back door with Letty close behind. Letty was smart. She walked the back door and waved to him as she closed and locked it. Poor Vince didn't think this through.

He would be standing outside in his snoopy boxers for quite a while before she intended to let him in.

Dom just stood smirking at her.

"What did I tell you that I would do if you kept doing that?" she asked talking about his stupid smirk.

"What'd I fucking do?"

"You fucking opened your big ass mouth about me sleeping in your bed," she whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry but in case you didn't realise THEY WALKED IN ON US," he whispered back.

"Not that night moron, Sunday night."

He thought for a second. "No I didn't."

"Then how come Vince asked if I had a sleepover?"

"Have you ever met Vince before? He'll be talking about that for years. Guaranteed this weekend he will find somewhere or another to tell someone about it. Actually, come to think of it. Knowing him, he'd show them the photo."

Letty massaged her temple with her fingers.

"Oh come on Lett, it's not that bad."

"No for you it's not but I'm just working out how to kill him without leaving any evidence behind."

"What do you mean _for you its not?"_

"She means if all the people in our little race world thought that you two did _it_, you would be like the hero and she would be thought of as another racer slut," Jesse intervened.

They didn't even notice him before.

"What?" Dom was incredulous.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Jesse was a smart kid but he didn't know what the hell Dom was asking. Leon appeared.

"What's we talking bout?" he asked.

"If everyone knew Dom and Letty slept together what would happen?"

"Ah shit aye."

"What the hell?" Dom had never actually thought about this before.

"Dude's I'm not staying for this," Letty left the kitchen and the uncomfortable conversation and went into the lounge.

"Dude who's the king of the races?" Leon asked quietly hoping that Letty couldn't hear him.

Dom just smirked.

"Well brother, in this fairytale the king doesn't get to pick his queen, the queen has already been crowned and it's Letty. Just in this fairy tale the king and queen aren't together."

"I don't get how that relates to me being a hero and Letty a slut?"

"Geezuz man are you slow?" Jesse asked just as Vince banged on the door to come in. Leon let him in.

"Dude the racer chasers want two things. You know what one is, what about the other?"

Dom didn't have an answer.

"They want to be Letty."

Dom looked at them as if they were speaking another language.

"Have you ever watched her man?"

"What?"

"At the races, have you ever watched her?"

"No why the hell would I watch her?"

"Tomorrow night take 5 minutes to watch her?"

"Why?"

"Dude, come to think about it I think you're the only one who _doesn't_ watch her," Vince commented.

"What, you watch her?"

"Hell yes, who do you think scares off all the dicks?" Leon and Vince stood together smiling. Enforcers, that's what they were.

"The second she gets out the car all male eyes are on her. Some chick's too. She could have any guy she wants but she doesn't. She races like a dream and she's a part of this team. Everyone thinks she's something special. All the chicks want to be her. All the men want to fuc.. well you know. The second someone thought that she was just like another racer slut, all that's gone man," Jesse concluded.

Dom hardly heard anything after Jesse finished. The only thing he heard was that guys watch her. How had he never noticed?

They scattered then, the conversation over and Dom was left in the kitchen alone.

As he walked into the lounge it clicked, he got it. "I'll make sure Vince doesn't do anything," he said softly in his deep grumble.

She laughed at him.

"I'm not gonna be known as one of your racer sluts Dom."

"You won't be" he said looking deep into her eyes. _You might be more, _he thought silently_, my racer queen._

_._

_._

_._

_**I love writing about these two lol. If you want more, please please please keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think. Thank-you again to those ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC people who review regularly, I hope you know how much I appreciate it. :) **_

_**More will be coming soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone, here is chapter 8 for you all. Thank-you for your patience, I did not mean to keep you waiting this long. **_

_**Thank-you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and comments, they honestly make my day when I read them :)**_

_._

_._

_._

_As he walked into the lounge it clicked, he got it. "I'll make sure Vince doesn't do anything," he said softly in his deep grumble._

_She laughed at him._

_"I'm not gonna be known as one of your racer sluts Dom."_

_"You won't be" he said looking deep into her eyes. You might be more, he thought silently, my racer queen._

_._

_._

_._

She looked up at him and almost trusted him but inside she knew that there was no way that he could stop Vince from opening his mouth or stop him from showing the photo. He kept her eye contact for as long as possible, without being creepy before walking away.

That afternoon and the following day were very mundane.

Dom was very aware of Letty. Even though it wasn't the races, yet, he watched her. He watched her work on cars, how she spoke to customers, in particular the male ones which made him grouchy. Letty wasn't a flirt but she didn't need to be. At one time he had to position himself behind a car so he wouldn't involve himself in their conversation. He noticed how carefree she was when messing around with the guys. He saw how her eyes lit up the second before she started laughing. He watched how she used her body language as a warning to Vince when he was pissing her off. How she glared at one customer who called her darling, almost to the point of looking like a wild cat. It was then that she his full and complete attention.

Most importantly he was picking up on the signals that told him he was pissing her off. She caught him looking at her many times and due to their audience, she could only shake her head. It was a silent challenge. He was daring her to call him on it.

That night came very quickly, he hadn't spoken to Letty since after lunch. She had started to talk to him when Dom looked her up and down. She looked tired but that look was all it took, she shoved him almost knocking him over. Letty was not a big girl but she knew how to use her strength. Luckily Leon was talking to a customer in the office or she would have given Dom a serve. She hadn't looked at him or talked to him since.

Vince was out at his car as was Jesse and Leon. Mia was locking up the house while Dom started his car.

"Where's Lett?" he asked but was he was interrupted by the purr of her car which had pulled over out the front of their house. She made no effort to get out of her car. Leon ran to her to for a quick hello. She was not happy and he could tell. He quickly went back as everyone was ready to leave.

"This is gonna be a fun night," Leon almost sung.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"She's grumpy."

"Ah man she's been grumpy all week," Vince added.

Leon smirked at Dom as they all got into their cars. "Watch her man," he mouthed and was met by a slight nod.

They arrived at the usual meeting spot, fashionably late of course. Dom got out of his car first. The women there, if you could call them women, flocked to him like moths to a flame.

He didn't look, didn't touch. He turned just in time to see Letty's car door open. He felt hands touching and grabbing at him but he focused. Vince and Leon were already out of their cars. Jesse was walking towards her car.

She had one foot out the door. He heard some punk behind him tell his friend to _check out this one _and they began to walk towards her. He felt his hands make fists. Her leg was covered in leather but he could see the exposed skin of her thigh below her skirt.

She was now out of the car fully. She wore an unimpressed, bored look on her face but she kept in close proximity of Vince and the others. All of the sluts seemed to move out of there way as if they were going to get hurt, which could be a possibility.

Dom watched as some of the men, some he knew others he didn't, smile, nod or raise their eyebrows at her. Stupid grins plastered on their faces. How had he never seen this before?

If it were Mia he would kindly hurt them enough so they understood to leave her alone. Letty was different though, it wasn't that he felt he needed to keep her safe. It was just that he didn't want them near her.

She made her way towards him, as did the boys. She was still clearly pissed at him. Wouldn't look at him but stood close enough to him that he almost feels how tense she was. He couldn't find a reason for her to be this worked up.

"What's your problem?" he asked her. He kept looking ahead but spoke low so that she was the only one to hear him.

"You," she spoke almost as softly as he did but a fierceness laced her voice. The fact that she whispered made her normally husky voice hoarser and he felt a pull inside him. There was no point in arguing with her. Not there or then.

Edwin made his way towards Dom and they set up the races for that night. It was a big night. Vince was set to race first, he won. Letty was up next. She was up against three other guys. Not many girls raced at their meets but really there was no point. Letty won every time.

Letty was about to race, she was against one of Edwin's crew, a newbie and another guy whose name she did not know. She felt the purr of her engine and took a deep breath. She loved her car more than anything. This was the one time that night that she didn't feel that she was being watched.

She was.

He saw how relaxed she was in her car. His face softened as he took in the image in front of him. He quickly looked to the other racers and saw how hyped up they were. It was a shame it would be all wasted. She would smoke them.

When he looked back to her it was a split second before her eyes met his. She held his gaze for a second before looking away and revving her engine. Oh yeah she was pissed. He smirked at the thought; it boosted his ego to know that he had this effect on her.

They were off. Letty was like him when she raced. She held back slightly, playing with the others but then took the lead for a stunning victory.

When the cars were back everyone flocked to her car. Jesse was there opening the door and Hector appeared with her money. Men and women all congratulated her. Some got too close for Dom's liking and he made it clear that they were to leave her alone. A death stare can do wonders.

She made her way through the crowd to Mia. She handed her money over and in return Mia handed her the winnings from Vince's race. Mia had a thing with not wanting to carry too much money around and her thinking was that no one would try to jump Letty.

Letty was having quite a lonely night. She was alone, the people who she normally chatted to were nowhere in sight. But she felt one person's eyes on her and he was gonna die!

"You're gonna be a dead man," Vince's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Fuck, you're gonna be dead and buried when she realises what you're doing," Leon added.

"And what the fuck am I doing?" Dom asked, he was standing with his side to where Letty was a few cars down but he could still see her out of the corner of his eye. They told him to watch her so he was gonna watch her.

"You're scaring off all her _buddies,"_ Vince answered putting great emphasis on _buddies_. "Shit all you gotta do is look at them and they run, Leon and I have to actually go and be intimidating."

Dom laughed at the fact that they had to be intimidating.

"Except for that one dude where we had to remove him."

"Why?" They had his attention now.

"He touched her," Leon answered as Vince said "He grabbed her."

"What?" he growled, they had his attention completely.

"He grabbed her," Leon said while Vince said "he touched her."

They both looked at each other and then realising that in a split second Dom now seemed to have a vein pulsating at his temple.

"Chill man, he was trying to take her to his car," Jesse tried to calm him.

"To show her shit," Vince added.

"And I guess we overreacted," Leon concluded.

"Kinda," Vince looked thoughtful as if he was convincing himself.

"I mean Letty had already pushed him away," Leon reassured.

"We just escorted him to his car," Vince finished.

"How come you never told me about this before?"

Jesse chose not to answer this question but chose to pose his own, "Dom, man, what's with the sudden fascination with Letty?"

Dom wasn't really surprised. Jesse was more in tuned to people than the other two. Vince was always loud and boisterous; Leon was quiet but always focussed. "I'll pretend you didn't say that." was the only reply Dom gave. The discussion was closed.

Letty was mad. Tonight wasn't a normal race night. Tonight, Dom wasn't wrapped around racer sluts. Tonight Dom was watching her. Tonight Dom was not letting any many, apart from her boys come within a car length of her. Tonight, Dom was going to die.

She would put up with it here. It wouldn't do her rep any good to whinge like a bitch at the races. She was different than the other girls there. But holy fuck wait till they got back home. She waited at her car. Leon was racing now and soon Dom. She couldn't see him from where she was standing but she felt him watching. Funnily enough it wasn't a creepy feeling but hell it pissed her off. Who the fuck did he think he was. If he through that this shit would fly, he had another thing coming.

Leon raced and won. Their team was collecting big tonight which meant party night back at the fort. Letty realised that if Dom kept up his shit she would have a very lonely night with only Vince, Leon and Jesse to keep her company. Letty leaned against her car and watched the others. Leon collected and headed to Mia so she could count; their personal accountant.

Leon nodded towards her and she returned it a genuine smile adorning her face.

"Now that's more like it" a deep voice grumbled next to her.

She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Counted back from 10 and opened her eyes.

He was still there.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asked him ignoring his question.

"Excuse me?" He was either playing dumb or did not get it.

"Why do I feel that I have been babysat all night?"

"I don't know."

"Dom I don't know what the fuck you're up to but snap the hell out of it and leave me alone," she spoke slow and dangerously however she looked straight ahead not looking at him.

He was about to answer when they were interrupted but some chick whose clothes were that tiny that wearing her bra and panties would have covered up more skin.

"Ah hi," she giggled at Dom clearly intoxicated.

He just looked at her not moving his position standing next to Letty.

"Umm my friend and I were just like wondering," she took a sip of her drink, "if like you and your girlfriend were in a like steady relationship?"

_Steady relationship how fucking old is this bitch?_

"What?" he asked.

"If you know, like, you and your girl," this time she pointed at Letty when she spoke, "Were exclusive or if you know we could go have some fun," she giggled again.

Dom had many choices then.

He could laugh the bitch away.

He could tell her that Letty was not his girl.

Or, he could stand in front of Letty to avoid her hurting the drunk girl.

He chose the latter. He moved in front of Letty.

"Give me a reason not to hit her?" He heard her ask behind him.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said.

Hilariously the girl did not seem too disappointed. When you're that drunk nothing would. He turned back around to Letty.

"Dominic if you don't get the fuck away from me now I will beat you to a pulp I don't give a shit where we are," she spoke through gritted teeth. She played the _Dominic _card. Letty would have used his full name only a couple of times in their lives. She was totally and completely pissed off.

"What now?" he asked but luckily they were interrupted by Vince telling him his race was up. He gave her one last look before heading for his car.

"You alright?" Vince asked her noticing her mood.

"Yeah."

"Oh sugar you need a good night sleep, you been grumpy as shit all week. Stay at the house tonight huh?"

"Vince say one word about you know what and you'll be next after that fucker."

"Sheesh, mami the fuck he do?"

She chose not to answer but she didn't need to. He already knew.

.

.

.

_**Hi guys, what'd you think? I wanted this chapter to include the party stuff but it was too long. I know that I say this all the time but thank-you to all of those people who are so kind and review. I love writing this story so please let me know what you think when you read it. Thanks everyone :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone, here is chapter 9. Hope you like. Thank-you again for your love and support.**_

.

.

.

_"Oh sugar you need a good night sleep, you been grumpy as shit all week. Stay at the house tonight huh?"_

_"Vince say one word about you know what and you'll be next after that fucker."_

_"Sheesh, mami the fuck he do?"_

_She chose not to answer but she didn't need to. He already knew._

_._

_._

_._

Unfortunately for Letty, Dom won his race.

This was not a surprise but it meant two things; one of which affected her badly. The other, Letty would benefit from. The former was that Dom's ego would quadruple its normal size, he was always extra extra arrogant and cocky after he won. The latter was actually beneficial to Letty, as he won he would be covered in sluts and wouldn't have any time to piss her off for the rest of the night.

_Or so she thought._

She was second back to the fort. She parked her car behind Leon's in the driveway and had just opened her door when she heard Dom and Vince pull up in their cars. She met Leon in the kitchen as Mia and Jesse entered through the back door. No one else usually showed up for a half an hour. They allowed the team some down time before the party started.

They were all in the kitchen. Letty sat up on the bench, a corona rested between her thighs. Leon was sitting at the kitchen table as was Mia. Jesse was leaning against the fridge while Vince sat on the deep freezer. Dom, leant against the kitchen pantry in the middle of them all.

It was a comfortable silence something that reflected their closeness.

"I want a yes or no answer to the following question and I don't want to be fucked around" Letty spoke slowly breaking the silence, her question left no room for any misinterpretation.

They all looked at her.

"Are there anymore photos anywhere?"

Leon looked at Vince whose brows scrunched up in thought.

Jesse answered for them "No."

"Are you sure?" Dom entered the conversation.

"Positive."

Just then they heard the gentle roar of an approaching collection of cars. Leon, Vince and Jesse walked out the front to greet them. Mia sensed the tension from the two and made her exit as well.

"So you gonna tell me what your problem is?" He sounded so relaxed, so composed. Like he was innocent and was being charged as guilty.

"What my problem is?" she repeated almost outraged yet her voice remained low.

He looked at her pointedly waiting.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She jumped off the bench. "Did our conversation yesterday not mean anything to you? What the fuck were you thinking?"

She was trying extremely hard not to completely crack despite the fact that he deserved it.

She heard people in the living room, he did too. She turned away from him, but he reached out to grab her, pulling her towards him.

She'd had enough, her hand formed a fist and was about to make contact with his face when his larger fist caught hers effortlessly. He smirked at her.

"Dominic understand me very clearly. If you come near me tonight you're a dead man. I don't give a shit if there are witnesses I will break you in half," however he wasn't listening.

He was taken by her eyes. While she spoke they were almost full of fire, of rage. He had never known a person who could show so much emotion in their eyes. Once again he was impressed that he could get such a reaction from her. She left him standing alone in the kitchen.

He entered the living room which was full of people. Hector was there with his boys and a few others in groups of twos or threes. There were half naked girls everywhere. He was just in time to see Letty's figure disappear up the stairs. He did not let his gaze linger for long he had guests to entertain.

.

.

.

He hadn't seen Letty since the kitchen. It was an hour or so later.

He headed up the stairs. He heard voices in Mia's room.

Mia hardly ever went down stairs during their after parties. It was safer not to really, well safer for any guy who dared talk to her.

But Letty usually made appearances. She would sit and listen to the conversations around the room, would play nice when drunk wannabe racers tried to hit her up. She would play the play station. She would watch out for Vince and Leon to make sure they wouldn't drink too much. But tonight she was a no show.

He appeared at Mia's door. His eyes found Letty's automatically. Mia was sitting on her bed while Letty sat on the floor opposite her. Her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked relaxed, happy but also exhausted.

"Well you're being rude," he said to her. He'd had a couple of Corona's so he was in a great mood.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink! Lett, you want one?"

Letty answered Mia by giving her a death stare.

She didn't blame Mia for wanting to leave. They, Dom and Letty had been on edge all week. Today in particular!

Tonight it was getting to breaking point. Mia and the boys had been witnesses to too many of Letty and Dom's infamous run ins. It was funny because neither Dom nor Letty believed they were that bad.

"You do know what will happen if you continue to talk," she said. Her eyes closed silently wishing he would leave.

"What did I do?" he said coming into Mia's room and closing the door behind him. He took a sip of his beer.

"Where do you want me to start?" They both heard the music downstairs being turned up a considerable amount. Letty smirked knowing that it was Mia.

"You're getting good at that!"

"Good at what?"

"Good at _my_ smirk!"

"Your smirk?"

"My smirk!"

She chose that moment to throw the nearest object at him which happened to be a pillow.

"You know you are so fucking frustrating, in fact you're more than frustrating. You piss me off." She saw his mouth move, he started to speak but she cut him off.

"You've been pissing me for the past fucking 2 days what the fuck is your problem? You're watching me all the time. You're there when I turn around. Fuck Dominic you're in my face the whole time."

He interrupted, probably not his most wise decision of the night and it was clear he did not think about what he was going to say.

"How do you know I have been watching you unless you have been watching me watch you."

Letty did not give him a reply instead chose to ignore him. She stood up very slowly, keeping his eye contact the whole time. She moved so that her face was inches away from his.

"You have been up to something for the past couple of days. Tonight the people who I normally talk to were too freaking scared to come near me. I fucking wonder why?" once again she wouldn't let him answer when she thought that he was going to.

"And then, that drunken teenager thought we were together and you fucking didn't even correct her. You avoided it. By tomorrow night everyone will think that we are together. You're a fuckhead an utter fuckhead. You just don't get it," she turned away from him and headed downstairs to the party.

She was mad! That was the calm before the storm and Dom knew it. He figured it best if he left her alone, at least until everyone left and in the meantime he would prepare his game plan. Then they would have it out.

.

.

.

A couple of hours later, when everyone had left he walked into the kitchen. Letty was leaning into the fridge grabbing another beer. Great! Their fights were normally intense without adding some alcohol to the mix. He couldn't actually say anything about it because he had been drinking steadily himself. Dom never got drunk, in fact, neither did Letty. Vince, Leon and Jesse drank till the point of passing out.

"We gonna do this?" he said

She turned and almost smiled at him. She raised her eyebrows at him waiting for him to start.

They were alone in the kitchen. Leon, Vince and Jesse were in the lounge room.

"Now, I can see that you are upset but," Dom started but was cut off.

"Don't you start that patronising crap with me Dominic, you're a fuckstick. I am more than upset. I am fucking pissed off. I told you why earlier now what do you have to say."

"I am not patronising you," he argued.

"_Now, I can see that you are upset but"_ she mimicked him. "Fuck off, you have no right, no fucking right in hell to treat me the way you have the past few days."

By this time Leon, Vince and Jesse were at the kitchen door again.

"I hate it when you fight," Jesse started. In his drunken stupor he sounded very sad.

"Oh here we freaking go, the three drunken stooges," Letty said.

"Why can't you be like normal people and have make up sex," Leon added. He was leaning against the kitchen door for support.

That was the wrong thing to say to Letty, especially in the mood she was in. She pushed past them and began up the stairs. Luckily she missed the smirk on all of the boys faces. Dom was close behind her.

"We haven't finished yet," he growled as he followed her.

"Oh when they're like that it makes me feel like our mum and dad are fighting, it's always hard for the kids," Vince said loudly before chuckling at his own joke.

"Mum and Dad! I'll fucking give you mum and dad" Letty yelled as she turned on the stairs and began to head for Vince.

Dom was in her way and instead of letting her through he blocked her andpushed her gently up the stairs.

_**Hi guys, what'd you think. Please please please give me your thoughts. It might make me update sooner :) I'm really excited about the next few chapters lol. Thank-you everyone :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone, it's official, I love you all :) Thank-you so much. I hope you love this**_

.

.

.

_"Oh when they're like that it makes me feel like our mum and dad are fighting, it's always hard for the kids," Vince said loudly before chuckling at his own joke._

_"Mum and Dad! I'll fucking give you mum and dad" Letty yelled as she turned on the stairs and began to head for Vince._

_Dom was in her way and instead of letting her through he blocked her andpushed her gently up the stairs. _

_._

_._

Dom practically dropped Letty on the edge of his bed. He was still laughing at Vince's mum and dad comment; it was the funniest thing he had heard all night.

Letty didn't think so. She lunged of the bed and shoved him out of her way.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you obviously don't give a shit about our friendship seeing as you are so hell bent on ruining it. Fuck you're a dick," she yelled.

"Ok, look, I think tonight you have already called me every name under the sun. Relax Lett."

"Relax! You want me to relax?"

"Yes," his voice was calm and it infuriated her.

"Now, please listen to me?"

Letty was stunned into silence. She didn't know what was weirder, the fact that he said please or the fact that she actually wanted to listen. She sat back on the edge of the bed and waited.

"First, I get why you're upset about the drunk girl. I should have told her we weren't together but I figured saving her ass from you was more important," he saw Letty begin to speak and put his hand over her mouth. He continued.

"However, she was very drunk so I am sure that she will not remember anything about tonight or about how she thought you were my girl." It was starting to aggravate her how calm and collected he was being.

"Second, I did not mean to piss you off this week however I would like to bring it to your attention that you've been a grumpy bitch since the beginning of the week so you can't blame it all on me." He finished it off with a gentle smile.

"Why have you been watching me?"

She had ignored everything he had just said, it was bullshit anyway. Yeah, she could admit that she wasn't the happiest of people this week but she wasn't sleeping properly and people in general were not pleasant if they were tired.

Her question was blunt, straight to the point. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

But that didn't mean he would indulge her.

"On Thursday you knew where I was the whole day. If I moved or went somewhere, you stopped what you were doing until you felt satisfied that you knew where I was. Why?" She questioned again.

Again, nothing.

"You watched where I went, who I spoke to, everything."

Silence

"On Friday the same shit, except you thought that you, being the big tough guy that you are, could look me up and down like I was there just for you. Explain that."

"Yes well, you weren't supposed to see that."

He heard the thud as her fist hit his chin. Not hard, it wasn't meant to be. It was a warning.

_Who said honesty was the best policy. Fuck off._

The truth was he was starting to not only see the Letty that rode in his team or worked in his garage. He was seeing a different Letty to the one who grew up down the street or who was Mia's best friend. This new Letty was blowing his mind.

"I think I'm gonna go see my ma. I'm planning on leaving next week." The change of conversation startled him and he noticed the change in her demeanour. Her voice was so strained, tired, exhausted.

"How long for?" Letty's ma, Maria, lived almost three hours away. It wouldn't be a short visit.

"I dunno, she doesn't know I'm coming."

"Why now?"

Only Dominic knew that Letty visited her ma when she needed her. It wasn't that often, and they talked on the phone regularly. The last time Letty visited Maria was when they had their huge fight.

Sometimes a girl just needs her mother.

Letty couldn't deal with all the shit that was going on at the moment. She was starting to see Dominic Torretto differently to her best friend and her rock, and it was scaring the hell out of her. Plus she wasn't sleeping. Maybe she was sick, stressed who knew. And with the shit that had happened the past week she needed to get away.

"Because," was the only answer she gave him, there was no way she was telling him the real reason.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly.

"What?"

"They told me to watch you."

"Who?" Letty asked not following the strange turn in conversation.

"You know the other morning when we were talking about you being a slut and me being a hero."

"Yeah," she didn't know where this conversation could possibly lead.

"They told me to watch you because you're the queen."

"What?"

If she wasn't confused before she sure as hell was now.

Dom realised he probably wasn't supposed to tell her of Leon's little theory. Luckily, there was a knock on the door and they both heard Vince's gruff yell for Dom.

He walked out of the room.

She laid back, she was frustrated, angry but most of all tired. Her week from hell was all Dom's fault.

It was just the icing on the cake that as soon as her head hit the pillow she was the most relaxed she had been all week. There was no way in hell she was sleeping here again.

Nope. Not at all.

Damn her traitorous body.

Dom walked back into his room no more than two minutes later. He was almost knocked over at the sight in from of him. Letty was on his bed, lying down. She looked relaxed, her eyes were closed but he assumed she wasn't sleeping. She looked gorgeous.

"You can't be mad at me if you are in my bed," he said softly.

Her eyes opened instantly. She hated it when he spoke like that. It made her insides jump.

"Well I'll get out of your bed," she moved to get out and just like one week earlier, he pushed back into the mattress.

He hopped into the bed beside her. They lay there, relaxed.

"You know you're the only girl who has been in my bed."

She looked over at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you are. I take the other girls in the guest room."

"Well aren't I special," she scoffed.

They lay there together and talked about nothing and everything. Letty was Dom's person who he could vent to, tell anything too and vice versa. They hadn't had one of these conversations in a long time.

"You sleeping here tonight?" He looked over at her.

She didn't know whether it was a question or a command. But it didn't make a difference. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She wasn't mad at him anymore. All her anger seemed to melt away. However she did need to clarify how she was a queen. She'd do that tomorrow.

She now lay on her side, facing away from Dom. They were still talking but she felt that she could fall asleep in seconds. She was so relaxed, so comfortable and her eyes were closed.

"You're not like normal girls."

"That's a good thing," sometimes their conversations could lead to weird topics. Letty often found that she didn't have to put up her tough persona when they were alone like this. It was nice.

"I mean you are but you're not."

"Come again?"

"I mean you'd do typical girl things but you're different too."

"Fuck off, Dom"

"You disagree?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame."

He was hooking her in and she recognised the challenge in his eyes.

"Like what?" she asked, taking the bait.

"Typical girl reactions," his grin was a mile wide. Would she let him that would be the only question?

"Typical girl reactions?" she repeated hesitantly.

"Yeah you know like I bet you if I were to kiss you you'd moan."

She turned to look at him. Her expression unreadable!

"Fuck off Dom," she said forcefully.

She turned back around probably figuring that he would heed her warning.

_Fuck no, he had a point to make._

She was ran the conversation over in her head when she felt his lips on the base of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat.

He planted a kiss there and slowly moved higher dragging his tongue along her skin.

At that moment she had no control. She moved her neck giving him as much room as he needed. "I didn't say where I had to kiss you" he whispered gruffly as again he kissed her neck, she concentrated on his passion laced his voice.

She couldn't think of a response. His lips on her neck were evoking illicit thoughts and feelings that she had not considered before, especially not with Dom.

Dom wasn't expecting to enjoy his little experiment. Her salty skin was addictive. He gently ran his tongue against her skin. He heard her breathing become deeper and felt a pull within him, this was more fun than originally thought.

He lifted his head slightly and moved higher up her neck. This time he bit slightly on her skin, he heard her hiss. But when she changed her position to give him better access he knew he didn't hurt her. Intense pleasure filled him.

Dom's hand travelled down to her thigh. She was still facing the other way but his body was pressed up closely to hers and he tried to pull her tighter against him still. He used his tongue to gently soothe the skin where his mouth assaulted her.

He again moved higher up her neck. He continued his torture until his mouth rested just below her ear. He again bit slightly but not enough to leave a mark. When he pulled away he heard it. She moaned at the loss of contact. Her breathing was deep and ragged.

He wanted to gloat, to rejoice in triumph, a typical girl reaction!

But when she turned around and presented the other side of her neck to him he realised that there were more important things to attend to. He felt her hand grip his shirt; he moved his hand to her hip, pulling her closer to him as he again lowered his head to her neck.

.

.

.

_**Now to be honest I have the feeling that some people might be a little upset that I stopped here lol But please keep in mind that I need to stay alive and happy to give you all more. **_

_**You know what makes me happy!**_

_**The number of reviews I have gotten is OUTSTANDING. I love them to pieces. Hope you enjoyed this. As always let me know what you think. Thank-you again so much.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello wonderful people! Here is chapter 11 woohoo.**_

_._

_._

_._

_He wanted to gloat, to rejoice in triumph, a typical girl reaction!_

_But when she turned around and presented the other side of her neck to him he realised that there were more important things to attend to. He felt her hand grip his shirt; he moved his hand to her hip, pulling her closer to him as he again lowered his head to her neck._

_._

_._

_._

Letty's phone began to ring which brought her back to reality quick smart.

She pushed Dom away.

_Fucken hell, what just happened._

She moved off of the bed, out of Dom's arms with a speed like lightening. She could still feel his lips on her neck and was surprised to realise that she enjoyed the feeling.

The caller ID on her phone read Mia.

"Yeah," she said as she answered.

"No we're fine," Dom was only hearing one side of the conversation but figured it would be Mia calling to check up on them.

"Why?"

"Yes he's ok."

"You want to what? Fuck me Mia no faith," she finished as she threw the phone to Dom. He caught it effortlessly.

"She would like to talk to you to make sure you're ok," Letty told him with a smirk.

"You think she could take me little girl," Dom growled playfully into the phone to his sister.

"Nah Mia, we're cool just sorting shit out."

"Have we finished?" He said, obviously repeating a question Mia had just asked him as the end of his sentence was quite high. "No, not yet" He answered staring meaningfully at Letty.

_Oh fuck no, get that idea out of your head right now Toretto. _

He hung up the phone.

Silence.

Dom was looking at Letty, Letty looking back at Dom.

"Say one fucking word Dominic Toretto, one fucking word, and I will hurt you."

He smiled at her, a beautifully genuine smile, no smirk.

"I'm going to sleep ok."

"OK."

"You need to move over"

He did.

She was about to hop into his bed, once again, when she realised she was still in her racing gear. Dom seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Top drawer," he said.

She moved to his dresser and pulled out a big T-shirt. Why did he even have these, he hardly wore them, mainly dressing in wife beaters like the one he was wearing now.

She was about to pull off her own shirt when she realised that hadn't moved and she was being watched.

She turned away from him. She removed her shirt, and put his on. It covered her to mid thigh, she figured she could also take off her skirt, she was thankfully not wearing a g-string so it was safe. Well, sort of, instead she wore black lacy boylegs which weren't exactly innocent looking.

She turned her face slightly to see if he was still watching, he was.

It's amazing how he could make her go from being happy to mad to fucking mad to happy to relaxed to whatever the hell that was before back to mad again so quickly. _Unbelievable!_

She was past the point of caring, the skirt went down and he saw a glimpse of her shapely behind before his t-shirt hid it from his view.

She wasn't even biting. This time was actually trying to piss her off to get a reaction and nothing. Well, there was one thing he could do!

"Tell me I'm right?"

"About what?" She asked him as she was about to lay down.

"Typical girl reactions."

Letty froze.

He smirked.

She smirked dangerously. "Ok you're right, tell anyone I will kill and bury you myself, but yes you're right."

He was about to continue but she interrupted.

"However, it would be just the same for typical boy reactions."

He laughed at her then. "You're kidding me right?"

"Not at all."

"Guys don't do that shit Letty."

"Guys with inexperienced girls don't do that shit but would you like a demonstration?" She asked huskily.

"Definitely," he chuckled slightly.

In an instant, she was on top of him and straddled his hips; he stopped laughing. She had a dangerous smirk on her face. He felt the heat radiating off her body. _Oh shit_

She slowly moved down towards his neck. He happily moved to accommodate her. He found his hands slowly making their way to her naked thighs, unable to control them.

Just before her lips touched his neck he felt her breath against his skin and she seductively whispered in his ear that she wasn't going to kiss him where he had kissed her.

She moved back to sitting up, still straddling him, and slowly moved her hands to his singlet. She was moving so slowly and he was totally and completely captivated by her.

"You have too many of these" she said right before she ripped the wife beater down the front. He gasped slightly. No girl had ever done this to him before, actually ripping clothes from his body. The erotic stunt had him eagerly waiting for her next move.

Letty slowly lowered her head and kissed the middle of his chest.

_Oh shit, she wouldn't._

Her hands now positioned either side of him. She slowly made her way down his body, leaving the lightest trail of kisses.

_Oh shit_

Surely she knew what would happen! Dom was a man, and when a girl does this kind of thing there is one type of reaction was expected.

_Oh shit. Think of something else; think of something else... oh._

Letty smiled as she continued to kiss down doms belly. She continued to work her way down his body, she could feel the effect she was having on him against her chest. It made her feel powerful, sexy!

Letty had now reached the band of Doms boxers, she chose this moment to look up at him. His breathing was ragged and his eyes connected with her own. She smirked up at him. She was nowhere near finished.

Letty slowly brought her hands to his hips. She gently pulled down his boxers revealing a thin layer of skin that had previously been hidden. She heard him growl in frustration.

Her plan was to tease him mercilessly until she could prove that boys had typical reactions as well.

Letty kept eye contact with Dom as she kissed and licked along the newly unveiled skin.

No girl had ever made him react this way before. Never. Sure they turned him on, they messed around but that was completely different. No other girl had made him want more from them. They were usually a quick fix to serve his need.

Letty.

Oh God.

How he felt right this second, his need for her would never disappear. Right this second he was wanting more of her, wanting her to give him more, wanting to give her more.

It was amazing. It was this moment that Dom realised she had him completely and totally wrapped around her little finger. Right now she wasn't friend Letty, family Letty, mechanic Letty, racer Letty, none of those personas.

She was his Letty, that second, while she was evoking so much passion within him, without really doing anything, she had him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

_Please no_

The footsteps were came closer.

_Not yet._

And closer

_No_

"Yo Dom," Vince's gruff voice called followed by a bang on the door.

His response was a moan covered with a groan.

Letty sat up with a smile, a victorious grin, she heard it. She'd won.

.

.

.

_**Now I know this was a little short but I think theres enough to keep you happy :) Please read and review, I like to know that people are still reading and liking this story. Let me know. :) Love you all **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello beautiful people :) Here is chapter 12 for you. I hope you enjoy it .**_

* * *

"_Yo Dom" Vince gruff voice called followed by a bang on the door._

_His response was a moan covered with a groan._

_Letty sat up with a smile, a victorious grin, she heard it. She'd won. _

* * *

"What" he yelled madly, he was pissed and for good reason too.

Letty climbed off of him still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh nothing, tell ya later" Vince called back, sensing his best friends mood.

It was too late, Letty was now making herself comfortable on the bed next to where he was laying. She rested her head against one of his pillows.

Dom grumpily got up out of bed and left the room glancing back at Letty before he left.

. . .

By the time he returned Letty was almost asleep. _Fucking Vince. _

Dom hopped into bed next to her, trying to get comfortable. Figuring it was probably forget what was about to happen.

He turned to his side, it seemed ok for a few moments but after a while he tried another position.

And another.

And another.

And another.

By his fifth attempt Letty was about to kill him.

She abruptly turned to him with staring at him like possessed animal.

"Would you fucken lay still?" Each word was emphasised as if he were stupid.

"Um, no". _Yeah Dom piss her off, that will get you what you want. _

"I can't get comfortable" he whinged.

"Of course you bloody cant, you don't stay still long enough"

"Like you'd fucken know."

"I know more than you dickhead now shut up stay still and go to sleep"

"I was fucken sleepy before then you had to go get me all awake, and I mean _I'm all awake! _He said to her pointedly meaning only one thing.

She laughed at him and not for the reason he thought. "Did you just tell me that you were sleepy", she had even laughed as she said it.

He just looked at her.

She burst out laughing. A big muscle covered guy like Dom telling a girl that he was sleepy, golden!

"Letty were you actually going to..."

"Don't even ask, let it go"

He grumbled and turned away from her, thinking would she have actually dared to go that far.

"Stop thinking about it"

"I'm not" he said wondering how the hell she knew he was.

"Bullshit, you were, still are, stop it?"

After a couple of minutes once again Dom changed his position, however this time, he got out of the bed and headed to the door.

"Where you going"

"Shower"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because it will wake you up even more?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"No because it will calm me down"

"What? How?"

"Because it will be cold"

For the second time that night Letty cracked up laughing, finding his situation hysterical. Her laugh was throaty and made Dom want to kiss her and shut her up at the same time.

He left her in her laughing state and headed for what he seriously hoped was a cold shower that would indeed calm him down. The thoughts of the vixen in his bed weren't helping his situation at all.

_Yep cold showers do work _he thought as he returned to his room. The entire house was silent, all occupants retiring for the night.

He entered his room and was disappointed to hear Letty's steady breathing indicating she was asleep.

He hopped into the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. In minutes he was asleep.

...............................................................................

Friday morning saw a full house. Jesse was up first then Mia then Vince then Leon.

Mia' go wake Lett, I'll go wake Dom we got a busy day at the garage" Leon called after he had ate his breakfast.

"Letty's not in my room" Mia answered.

All eyes turned to Mia.

"Where is she then" Jesse asked.

"Oh hell no" Vince said he headed for the stairs. He was closely followed by the others. They reached Dom's door. They each gave the other the shush signal and Vince slowly, carefully and quietly opened the door. And closed it.

"There she is" Jesse said happily.

"Yeah there she is but where is he" Leon asked.

"Has he left already?" Mia asked.

"Nup we woulda heard his car" Vince added.

All four were outside discussing the situation and not one realised that there was a large, half asleep man standing behind them.

Dom cleared his throat and was amused to see three grown men and his sister jump a mile.

"What ya doin outside my door"

"Nuffin" they all said in unison.

"Well get out my damn way" a sleepy Dom was a mild Dom.

He entered there room agreeing to Leon's request that they leave soon.

. . .

He moved towards his bed and towards a sleeping Letty. He woke her up by swiftly smacking her backside.

"Rise and shine"

With a considerable amount of effort Letty forced herself to wake up, silently cursing Dom. He had a towel in his handing and was getting ready a shower.

Letty moved towards him and pulled the towel out of his hand and headed for the bathroom herself. Dom was too stunned and also too tired to care so he let it go. He had the best night sleep last night, so much so it was really challenging for him not to get back into bed.

By the time Letty had gotten out of her long shower Dom was already dressed, he gave up on the shower, and was about to head downstairs to the others when she met him on the stairs. He let her lead the way and he followed.

"Hey V, looks like mum and dad made up" Leon called.

"Woo" Jesse called out.

"You need to shut the hell up man" Letty started, "I'm in a good mood don't piss me off".

"Wonder why you're in a good mood huh" Vince questioned he was answered by Dom smacking the back of his head.

"You walked into that one" he said to an amused Letty.

. . .

The day at work was an interesting one. Vince, Leon and Jesse were quite tuned in to the surprise interactions between Dom and Letty. Nothing out of the ordinary really but they each caught Dom watching Letty many times during the day. Letty was also in a more relaxed mood than she had been the past couple of days.

Friday night came quickly.

They were all ready and raring to go. Dom behaved almost exactly to how he did the night before, watching where Letty was, what she was doing and who she was talking to except tonight was also different. Tonight Letty found herself being very aware of where Dom was and stayed in close proximity to their cars.

Dom, Vince and Jesse raced and won, party time at Toretto's again!

. . .

It was in full swing. Bigger than last night! There were bodies everywhere doing everything. Letty was mixing in tonight not hiding in Mia's room like the night before. It was good. Dom and Letty kept in close proximity of the other. Unfortunately this was unusual behaviour for Dom as usually during these parties he hooked up with randoms, but not tonight! Or last night for that matter. And probably not tomorrow.

Later on in the night the team were discussion the weeks activities. Leon and Jesse were trying to have a couple of days off somewhere to go to this new car show, they were also trying to get free accommodation somewhere. They almost had it planned when Letty realised that they were wanting to take time off when she was going to visit her Ma.

She wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, no point really. She would go the next week. She drifted out of the conversation then.

Dom noticed her absent look and remembered her telling him that she was going to leave for a bit. After last night it was the last thing on his mind. He didn't want it happening at all, he remarkably wanted her with him.

"When were you going to leave" he asked her cutting the current conversation short. All eyes turned to her and she almost wanted to hit him for bringing this up.

"I was going to leave on Friday, spend the weekend but I'll do it the week after"

"No you will go now, Leon and Jess you go on Tuesday and come back on Thursday okay, then Let can go on Friday. We all sorted" Dom moved into leader role and no one objected.

"Where you going?" Vince asked unable to help himself.

"Away from your stinky ass" Letty countered getting up from the table and heading for the kitchen.

. . .

The party continued into the wee hours of the morning, not a lot happening. Dom found his eyes searching for Letty. He found her at the bottom of the stairs. She looked tired, fair enough, it was 2:30am. She caught his eye before she began to climb the stairs and he noticed her eyes were darker than normal, yeah she was tired. She gave him a small smile before turning her back towards him. She climbed the stairs before disappearing from his sight.

He waited till the last stragglers left, slightly disappointed that he could not follow Letty up the stairs. But finally all party people were gone. He left Vince to make sure the doors were locked and all that jazz and made his way to his bedroom. He figured Letty would have gone into Mia's room to sleep as she previously had but after turning the light on he smiled to see her face peeking out of his blanket in his bed. She looked so good there!

He slowly grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. It was the fasted shower he had ever had, trying to be quick to ensure she would still be in his bed when he returned, afraid she would disappear.

She didn't!

He carefully hopped into the bed next to her, smiling to himself. Letty sensed that he was in the bed with her as she stirred and looked over at him.

"Mia, was asleep" she mumbled explaining why she was in the bed.

"Oh yeah" he teased, "You just wanted a repeat of last night"

"You're dreaming Toretto"

"Ouch, well that hurt, that's not how you treat a friend"

"You're not my friend, I don't like you"

He laughed gently. "Well what the hell are you doing in my bed". Dom didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it sounded.

Letty started to move and it made Dom's heart beat faster when he realised that she was trying to leave. He grabbed her and pulled her back against him. His large arm was wrapped around her midsection; he held her flush against his body, her back to his front.

She stilled completely. She hated him that second but it felt so good in his arms. Letty's thoughts drifted to how her body fit his perfectly.

"Stay" he growled in her ear.

And she did.

And that's how they slept with his head resting in the crook of her neck. His arm holding her body against his. She found that her hand wandered down to cover his and she relaxed when she felt him slightly nestle into her neck.

. . .

The rest of the weekend and also the following week went as a blur. Letty again stayed in Dom's room, in his bed on Saturday night. They were starting to get funny looks from the others, especially Mia who would just smile at Letty. They each ignored them, pretending there was nothing going on. There wasn't anything going on, well that's what they kept telling themselves.

Letty stayed at her own house from Sunday onwards. She was back to not sleeping properly which drove her insane, but she wasn't the only one. Dom was tense all week as well due to his lack of sleep.

He was dreading Friday. He didn't want Letty to leave!

The whole week he spent as much time with her as he could, and it was easy too. With Leon and Jesse not there, there were many times when it was just them at the garage. They never got close to each other like Thursday night but Dom was itching for her. And even Letty found herself thinking about it.

Thursday night came quickly. It was race night however Letty wasn't taking her car as she had a big drive the next day. Dom watched her load a large duffle bag into her car. She rode with Mia on the way there. Dom didn't race, leaving it for Vince, Leon and Jesse. He, Letty and Mia watched from the sidelines.

They party was quite small that night and didn't go too long which he was glad. He knew where Letty was the entire night and was please to find her eyes searching for him also.

They found themselves with alone in the kitchen before the last of the guests disappeared.

"You really leaving?" He asked softly, his eyes searching hers praying and hoping she would stay.

"Yeah, I'll head out early tomorrow morning when I wake up?"

He nodded in response. Dom didn't know what he was feeling but he didn't want her to leave. For the past week he had lived off knowing where she was, what she was doing. Thrived off making her laugh and even making her mad! And she was gonna go up and leave. The worst thing was that he didn't even know when she was coming back.

"I'll probably be back Sunday, maybe Monday" she answered his unspoken question. She could tell what she was thinking by looking into his eyes.

Letty didn't really want to leave, but she figured she had to. She was falling for Dom and it was the most craziest thing that could possibly happen. He was her best friend, so was Mia,but Dom wasn't afraid of telling the truth, being up front and honest which she relied on. They had known each other so long and there was too much to lose. Letty figured that if she left now, right when their relationship was starting to change, she could stop whatever could have started. Despite knowing how much she wanted it.

"Where you staying tonight?" he asked her, his voice was low and deep. He'd never asked her this before and she didn't know how to answer it.

"Here, its Thursday night, I always stay here on Thursday night"

"Yeah but_ where_ are you sleeping?" he'd involuntarily moved closer to where she stood.

"Umm" she looked down, looked away from him, from those eyes.

They heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Sleep with me?" he told her part question part demand.

She wanted to make a joke about what he said, trying to loosen the tension that she couldn't.

She nodded and moved away from him and headed up the stairs feeling butterflies in her belly. Unlike the week before, he followed her immediately.

She was just taking off her shirt in his room and was putting one of his when he walked into the room. She was gorgeous!

She knew he was there, but chose to ignore him, focusing on getting more comfortable for bed. She really needed to bring her own clothes here but she liked sleeping in his clothes.

He moved into his room, shutting the door behind him. He found himself moving up behind her. She turned to him wondering what he was doing. But froze when she felt his hand on her cheek, she looked up at him, silently telling him to stop whatever he was about to do but also daring him to continue. His eyes were so deep. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and all coherent thought left her.

Her lips were so soft, she tasted delicious and he never wanted to stop. Dom found himself deepening the kiss when he felt her tiny hands move to his chest. He nearly died when he felt her tongue against his. He moved them towards the bed. Gently pulling her down on top of him. The kiss never broke!

"Hey Dom" Vince gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

Letty pulled herself away from Dom, laughing slightly.

"That man has a fucken death wish" Dom growled as he went to the door. He was breathing heavily, but not from anger. He opened the door with considerably force and disappeared.

By the time he returned Letty was underneath the blanket eyes closed. The moment had passed but Dom wanted nothing more than to have her lips on his again.

When he had settled into the bed he pulled her towards him like he had done one week earlier. He found himself grinning when he heard her moan slightly but she relaxed instantly. She turned to him and opened her eyes. She gave him the tiniest of smiles, she was almost asleep, but the smile got bigger after he had leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

They each fell asleep in moments. Neither considering that the reason they weren't sleeping well during the week, was due to the absence of the other.

Waking up came too soon for Dom but when he opened his eyes he sensed something was wrong, different.

She wasn't laying beside him. She'd gone!

* * *

**_Lol how was that!_**

**_I would like to again take the time to thank all of those lovely people who have reviewed each chapter since the beginning, I appreciate that you take a few moments to review._**

**_I also want to thank those people who have started reviewing, it's really exciting for me to see your thoughts on the chapters. THANK YOU AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING._**

**_A little secret is that reviews make me want to post the next chapter sooner lol Thank-you everyone :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**

* * *

**_

Hi everyone, here is chapter 13 for you all. Thank-you everyone for reviewing, I appreciate the time you have taken :) I am sorry though that I wasn't able to please everyone with the last chapter though, thankfully the majority were happy:) hope you all enjoy this one! :)

_

* * *

_

She wasn't laying beside him. She'd gone!

* * *

It took a few seconds for Dom to realise that Letty was not in the bathroom or having a shower. It was 5:48am!

_I'll head out early tomorrow morning when I wake up. _He remembered her telling him a few days earlier.

_Shit! _

It was early alright, they'd only gone to bed a few hours before and now she'd gone. He meant to talk to her before she'd left. He wanted to let her know... To tell her...

_Fuck!_

What the hell was he gonna say to her?

She hadn't woke him when she gotten out of his bed. His shirt, Letty's nightshirt, was folded neatly and placed at the bottom of his bed. An uneasy feeling came over Dom.

What if she didn't want to talk to him?

What if she didn't want to remember their kiss the night before? To pretend it never happened?

What if she was mad at him?

If there was one thing Dominic Toretto was good at it was making Letty mad.

There was nothing he could do now. She'd left like he knew she would but he wanted to catch her before she left. Now he wouldn't see her until Sunday or Monday. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Dom had enjoyed being around Letty the past couple of days. He liked the unexpected turn their friendship had taken and found himself silently hoping for something more to develop.

It was a crazy thought.! An unimaginable thought!

Dom and Letty! Letty and Dom!

Mia would freak out. Actually no, Mia would freak out and plan their wedding and name their children.

Jesse would be estatic!

Leon would be cool.

Vince! _Hmmmm_ Vince would be interesting. Dom knew he would be ok with them but he wasn't too sure of what his first reaction would be.

What the hell was he talking about?

There was no Dom and Letty or Letty and Dom.

She was gone and would most likely pretend nothing was happening when she returned.

Well, nothing was happening, really. Nothing was happening that the others knew of!

What if she did come back on Monday and pretended that there was no kiss.

Geez that kiss. He'd never tasted something so good before. He could kiss her all day, and night, and then some more.

_Shit, she's driving me crazy._

This is how Friday played out for Dominic Toretto. Thinking of Letty. Thinking of him and Letty. Thinking of Letty and him. Thinking of what Letty might be thinking about last night. Thinking of a back up plan of what to do in case Letty came back ignoring him and what they were starting.

And it really drove him crazy.

Throughout the day Dominic went on a emotional rollercoaster. When he was thinking about Letty in general, all of the new things he had learnt about her (especially her weak spot on her neck right underneath her ear), he was happy.

When he was considering back up plans in case Letty came back from her Ma's acting as if nothing was happening he was angry. Unfortunately Vince and Leon copped his anger quite a bit, Jesse stayed clear.

And finally, when Mia came to visit the boys and told them that Letty had rung _her _to tell her that she had arrived safely, he was livid.

The rest of the afternoon was dead quite for the four boys. Vince, Leon and Jesse were too scared to speak and not one of them knew what had happened to make Dom so mad.

Thank goodness for closing time.

Thank goodness it was a race night! That would hopefully cheer Dom up.

. . .

People began to whisper when Team Toretto arrived minus Letty. No one dared to ask where she was, it wasn't any of their business anyway.

Dom and Jesse were racing tonight and surprise surprise, they won. However they decided to stick around and watch other races.

It was going to be an early night tonight. The races were nearly over and it was only 11. At one point Dom was alone, resting against his car when he saw the drunk girl from the week before.

She saw him and began her way over to him, this time however, she wasn't drunk and she had more clothes on.

"Hi"

"Hi" Dom returned the greeting, but left it there. He wasn't really interested in having a conversation.

"Where's your girl, do I need to watch my back, she looked pissed last week."

He laughed at her comment "She's not my girl" he forced out. At least he could tell Letty that he had set the girl straight.

"Really?" she sounded very surprised.

He just nodded.

"Wow you looked so into her last week"

Dom raised his eyebrow, _into her._

"I mean you were watching her the whole night, and for the few moments that you weren't' watching her, she was watching you".

"Really?" It was his turn to ask the question.

She nodded.

_Well isn't that interesting! _He thought.

. . .

Tonight's party was quite ordinary. Dom found himself searching for Letty many times throughout the night, but he never found her.

He excused himself earlier than he normally would. He usually stayed out until the party ended. He didn't feel like it tonight.

Dom wanted nothing more than to see Letty in his bed but when he opened his door, she wasn't there.

She was driving him insane and she wasn't even here.

He wondered what she was doing.

There's one way to find out!

He picked up his phone, automatically finding her number. He pressed dial.

The phone began to ring right when Dom looked at the clock, 12:24.

_Shit_

He hung up.

He was disappointed. He would have to wait till the next day and he promised himself he would call her first thing in the morning.

Dom sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands, thinking about how depressed he felt not being able to talk to her. To see her!

The shrill call of his phone brought him out of his misery.

_Letty_

"Hello?" he said slightly scared because if he woke her up, he was a dead man.

"You miss me that much that you have to ring me this time of the night, damn Toretto" her husky voice made him smile and her teasing tone drove him insane.

"Yeah well, there's nothing better to do, did I wake you?"

"Nah man I'm wide awake, you win?"

"Do you expect anything else?"

He heard her laugh in response, it was husky as hell and made him smile. It was so good to hear her voice.

"Where are you? Sounds quiet!"

"In bed, where else would I be"

_Don't think of her in bed._

Where are you? Why aren't you partying?"

"Not in much of a partying mood tonight"

"There's a first for everything I guess"

"You have a good trip"

"Yeah" she was happy that they were keeping to safe topics.

"You were really quiet this morning, I didn't even wake up" there goes the safe topics.

"You were asleep, what was I supposed to do wake you before I left" she snapped at him

"Woulda been nice" he snapped back

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Coz it woulda been nice" he almost yelled.

She didn't respond.

Silence.

"Letty"

"Yeah"

"Nothing" She could almost see him rubbing his head with his hand.

Silence!

"Next time I will wake you before I go"

"What do you mean next time, you leaving again before you even get back" He was on the defensive.

"No, I was just saying next time, whenever that is, I will wake you"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Silence.

"How come you didn't call me"

"I did"

"Not now, when you got there, you called Mia! Why not me?"

His question shocked her, why would he care? What did it matter?

"I dunno" the conversation paused. "I guess Mia woulda worried and I guess if I called you, you would have forgotten to tell her and she would have called me anyway".

Dom nodded in response, and then realised that she couldn't see him.

"Fair enough"

"I'm gonna go" Letty's soft voice said.

Yeah" he said just as softly, except his voice came out rough and forced.

"It's late"

"Yeah"

"I'll be back on Monday, I'll see ya then"

"I'll call ya tomorrow" he didn't mean to say that out loud, especially to her. She had him whipped, he wondered if she even knew.

She laughed gently, "You checking up on me"

"Maybe" he teased

"Well I guess I will talk to you tomorrow"

"Night, Letty"

"Night Dom"

They both hung up and surprisingly neither of them received a satisfying sleep that night.

But one thing kept Dom satisfied.

_Next time I will wake you before I go_

That would have to mean next time, she would be in his bed again!

. . .

Letty woke up feeling like crap. She guessed she had three maybe four hours sleep.

She went into the tiny kitchen of her mother's house and slouched on one of the chairs, her head rested on the table.

"Sleep well?"

"No" Letty grumbled.

"Why not"

"Don't know" she grumbled again.

"You gonna tell me who he is yet?"

"Who _who_ is?" Letty asked.

"Whoever it is that you can't sleep over"

"Are you kidding me Ma"

"Who rang you in the middle of the night last night then huh, you shouldn't lie to your mother"

"Nobody"

"Well no body must be pretty special if you can't even talk about him"

Letty just looked at her mother, not glaring or anything, just looking. She gave up on the conversation.

She was here to forget him and when she looked down at her phone which was on the table she realised that forgetting was impossible. She knew that she would keep the phone on her all day for one reason only, he said he would call her today.

He was driving her crazy.

. . .

Dom spent most of Saturday in his own garage working on his car. He was left alone for most of the day.

He dragged himself inside in the late afternoon. Everyone was at the fort, everyone except Letty.

He decided it was time to call her. He had been putting it off for most of the day, not because he didn't want to, he was scared to.

However when the phone rang out, the decision was taken out of his hands.

. . .

He was tired! The others were talking about racing that night, and it was the first time in a long time when he didn't want to go.

But he did!

He wanted to try and call Letty again.

But he didn't.

It was a very eventful night. He, Vince, Leon and Jesse all won their races, if Letty had been here it would have been a clean sweep.

He was planning to be in a better party mood tonight. He grabbed a Corona from the fridge when he heard it.

The very faint sound of his phone.

It was late at night, only one person would be calling him.

_Letty_

_Where the fuck is my phone. _

He took the stairs two at a time, remembering that he left in his room. He opened his door just as the phone stopped.

. . .

Letty could not help the feeling of disappointment at Dom not answering his phone. He must be busy. She put her phone down.

. . .

He picked up his phone and dialled her number. He didn't have time to work out what he was going to say.

She didn't even say hello.

"You win?"

"Yeah, we all did, if you'd been here, you woulda won too"

"Damn straight"

"I called you earlier"

"I know"

"hmmmm" he wanted to ask her where'd she been, what she'd been doing but didn't feel like arguing which would be the ultimate result.

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am?" she laughed but she was being honest.

"Good"

She laughed again.

"Why'd you wanna call me Dom?" she asked him gently.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Might be coming back tomorrow"

Really?" He sounded excited at the thought of this and mentally kicked himself for being so obvious. "Why"

She laughed again. He was missing something.

"My Ma keeps talking about my love life, she keeps telling me that she's gonna set me up.

His hand unintentionally clenched around the phone.

She laughed again.

"You're gonna break your phone"

"Am not" he replied in a sulking voice.

"Geez Dom relax, how you can go from being happy to pissed within seconds is beyond me"

"Who said I was happy" he didn't like the thought of Letty being with anyone, except from him and that wasn't even an option.

She wasn't innocent; she was sorta like him, kind of. He had hook-ups, one night stands that lasted just one night, rarely more. She had boyfriends, not too many that people thought she was a slut but enough that even he knew she was experienced.

"Who she setting you up with" he asked gruffly. He silently prayed that she would give me a name, that way he could get Jesse to look up this punk.

She laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It was annoying him that she found the situation amusing but he loved hearing it.

"Dom it's Saturday night and I'm here talking to you, I don't think she's really gonna do it."

That satisfied him momentarily.

"Besides she promised she wouldn't if I told her..." she stopped herself and winced, she'd said too much.

Silence

"Told her what?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Told her what Letty"

"Nothing, look its late I'm gonna go. Look I might see you tomorrow if not on Monday k, g'nite" and she hung up.

She tossed the phone on her bed and massaged the back of her neck with two hands. She wondered what he would do if she actually told him what her mother had told her.

That afternoon right before Dom rang her mother told Letty that she was too beautiful to be alone, that she needed someone.

She suspected that Letty was in love and called her on it. Letty denied it.

She then said that maybe it would be nice for Letty to date while she was here. Letty refused.

So her mother went back to the previous topic, she told Letty to open her eyes and realise that she was in love. Something that rocked Letty to the core.

The next thing, her phone started ringing and it was Dom. Letty couldn't bring herself to answer it, her damn mother ruined it. Letty thought it was something like a little crush, nothing more. Oh crap. She loved him.

He would freak if she told him that story.

Maybe she should stay till Monday.

She loved him.

. . .

Dom woke up on Sunday very early. He was still upset at the conversation the night before. But he had a plan. It was only 7 am so he headed downstairs and forced himself to not call her straight away.

By the time 9am dragged around, Dom was going crazy. He heard the others in the lounge.

He quickly texted Letty and waited.

Suddenly the home phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hello"

"What" He'd woken her up, oh well!

Vince walked into the kitchen followed by Leon.

"I'm good how are you?" he smirked, she was gonna swear at him.

"That fucken better not be why you fucken wanted me to call Dom"

"What do you mean your car isn't going?"

"What?" she sounded confused. "My car is fine".

"Well, what's wrong with it?" he asked.

"What? My car? Nothing!"

"Whose car?" Vince asked. He now had their attention which is what he wanted. Thank goodness they couldn't hear her though.

"Dominic what the hell are you talking about?" She was getting mad.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked continuing his one sided conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"Nah don't drive it if it's not running properly. Listen I'll come up.

"WHAT?" She was awake now.

"Yeah look if I leave now I'll be there after lunch"

"Dom, you're not coming here"

"Yeah ok see ya soon" It was his turn to hang up on her.

He headed for his bedroom and grabbed a spare change of clothes. He headed back down the stairs and noticed Vince and Leon hadn't moved.

"Was that Lett?" Vince asked

"Yeah? Her car not running right, I'm gonna grab some stuff from the garage and head up"

They just looked at him.

. . .

After he hung up on her Letty almost smashed her phone against the wall.

He was either still drunk from the party the night before or he was seriously going to come here.

No!

He wouldn't!

He better not!

She chose to ignore the conversation.

But about 1 that afternoon when she heard the familiar sound of his engine purring her heart began to beat incredibly fast.

She moved to the front door and pulled it open moving to the porch. There he was!

He was getting out of his car and his eyes found hers.

He was here.

Here!

And then she remembered, _she loved him._

And he was here?

Her thoughts distracted her because the next this she knew he was in front of her.

* * *

**_I can almost see a few faithful reviewers gathering with pitchforks right now lol_**

**_but nevertheless I would love love love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. There will deffinately be more soon. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I do admit that it is partly because we are nearing the end lol and I'm not ready yet, this is my baby. **_

_**Here is chapter 14 for you. I am completely ecstatic with the response to this story I love reading your reviews. So thank-you to everyone who takes the time to review for me. I love you to pieces. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_And then she remembered, she loved him. _

_And he was here? _

_Her thoughts distracted her because the next this she knew he was in front of her. _

* * *

He stood in front of her, looking at her for a few seconds. Taking her all in!

He hadn't seen her for two days and here, away from the world where she was queen, she looked so different.

This could possibly be the first time ever, where Letty was not wearing either leather or was covered in grease from working on a car.

She was dressed simply in blue jeans which looked loose but hugged all of the right places and a black T-shirt which hung off her shoulders, exposing golden skin.

He could see that she was trying to process the reason why he would be here. All bets were that she would be pissed.

He went to bed last night with only one thing on his mind, Letty being set up and the possibility of losing her! He realised that there was no way he could would stand by and let that happen. She was his! She probably didn't know that but that didn't matter. He'd fight for her now and continue fighting for her as long as he were able.

So he'd come up with his plan, he thought it was brilliant. But now, standing in front of her, the normally calm cool and collected Dominic Torretto was scared shitless!

"What are you doing here?" Her husky voice shook him from his thoughts.

His reaction was instantaneous. He moved too quickly for her to react. His lips were on hers. Their bodies clashed together instantly, no room was left between them, he held her so tightly!

She hated how good it felt to be in his arms.

She hated that she wanted this as much as he obviously did.

She hated that she wanted it to go further.

She found herself moving her hands up to his chest. He picked her up effortlessly and her legs found their way around his waist. They each moaned at the contact, lips still connected. He walked them back until they reached the wall. He pressed her up against it; they continued to devour each other. Moments passed, they continue to grab and claw at the other, neither fully satisfied.

A car driving passed beeped at the couple tearing them away from each other.

Dom slowly lowered Letty so that her feet were back on flat ground. He was gasping for air. So was she! Her lips were red and swollen; her hair messed up around her face. But she looked at him with smoky eyes that he never wanted to stop looking at.

He was in deep!

"So what's wrong with my car?"

He laughed "I don't know, I just wanted an excuse to go for a drive a guess."

"And you come here?"

"It's about as good as anywhere else though, you're here too, it's a bonus"

She felt a swell of happiness within her!

"You missed just missed Ma, she's gone to work, night shift tonight"

He looked at her then with a fierce wanting. It made her want to grab him again.

"I guess I have to let you in"

"Might be nice" he smirked at her.

. . .

He arrived back very early Monday morning, he didn't even bother going home, instead heading straight for the garage. He wasn't really doing much; his mind was on the night before.

Yeah, they'd been progress!

He'd spent the entire night with Letty in his arms. Normally, that would be the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so good.

They'd stop for a while and talk for a bit but pretty soon they were back to being all over each other. He never pushed for more and neither did she but they didn't want to stop.

He'd left at about 4am, he'd kissed her gently goodbye and moved his lips down towards her neck. She'd playfully pushed him away and told him she'd be back later today. Neither had slept at all that night.

About half an hour later he was surprised to hear the familiar purr of Letty's car out the front. His stomach tightened and he was amazed how effected he was by her.

It was a silent struggle of whether to go see her or wait until she came inside. In the end, the decision was taken away from him as she came in to the garage. She looked better then how he left her.

She was driving him crazy! He wanted her so badly.

Fuck!

"Where is everyone?" She asked him as she watching his eyes trail from her eyes down to her toes. She smirked at his action.

"No here yet? You working today?" He asked her as he cleaned his hands of any grease.

She turned away from him laughing. "Probably not, I'm going to bed" and she disappeared. He heard her start her car up and waited until he couldn't hear it anymore.

. . .

She arrived at the fort within minutes, not because she planned to sleep there but because she figured it best to check in with Mia. She hoped that no one would mention Dom's visit!

"Come on Mia I didn't mean it that way" she heard Vince plead as she approached the front door.

"No, I know what you meant" Mia yelled back

"Mia, just let them have fun" Leon entered the conversation. "You're reading too much into it"

"Too much into it?" She was really yelling now. "How am I reading too much into this Leon" Mia hissed back.

"Coz, you think they're gonna live happily ever after and their not!" Letty heard Vince yell back.

She felt her stomach tighten; who the hell were they talking about? But, deep inside she knew!

"And why aren't they?"

"Because it's Dom and it's Letty"

"And"

"Mia they are just having a good time, leave it at that"

Dom arrived home and saw Letty standing at the front door which was odd, why didn't she just go inside.

Something was up!

He approached her slowly not wanting to startle her but he wanted to know whatever it was that had her glued to the front door.

"_Mia they are just having a good time, leave it at that" _

What the hell are they talking about? He was an arms length behind her and could hear perfectly fine.

"Leon, she has slept with him, in his bed for the past couple of weeks, she hasn't stepped foot in my room, don't tell me that it is just fun because it would have stopped ages ago"

Uh oh, there was no way that this was good!

"Mi, they are two grown adults, they can do what they like, or who they like" Vince bluntly added.

"Vince he went all to fix her car. FIX HER CAR! It's Letty for fucks sake, if her car wasn't running right she could have fixed it, he didn't need to go there?"

Letty was actually taken back by the ferociousness of Mia's voice.

"Mia it's Letty and Dom, there's nothing there babe" Jesse cooed she'd spent the night here.

"Yeah, it's Letty and Dom! Letty who is now only really happy after she's stayed with Dom. She's grumpy as hell during the week but when she's with him she's happy. And it's Dom, Dom who normally sleeps with as many women as he can, but hasn't for the past few weeks. Hell he hasn't even given any other girl a second look. His eyes are only on her! So don't fucken tell me that there's nothing there, you are just too dumb to take any notice."

The next thing they heard was the slamming of a door. Letty was still oblivious to Dom standing behind her!

He noticed that her body stance had hardened.

Uh oh

Letty turned to walk away and saw him. His arms were crossed and the expression on his face showed that he was about as happy as she was.

"How long you been here?"

"Long enough"

They were interrupted as the voices inside began to talk yet again.

"What if she's right?"

"Fuck Jesse don't you start, there just ...

"Just what? Letty ain't no racer slut Vince and you know it" Leon's voice was cold and threatening.

"I know" he yelled.

Everything was silent for a minute.

"I don't know what they're doing or what they're not doing and I don't care but she thinks they're in love and it's all gonna end well and it's not. How can it? We just better hope to hell that they know what they're doing."

Letty turned back to Dom searching his eyes trying to read his mind just as he was trying to read hers.

Did they know what they were doing?

Once again their focus was interrupted as the front door was pulled open and Vince almost ran into Letty, Leon and Jesse close behind him.

"Oh shit"

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R and I promise I will not keep you waiting this long again. I love to hear your thoughts :) Thank-you so much for reading. _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank-you soooo much for those people who sent me PMs and gave me their support, it really pushed me on. I do admit I have a thousand excuses to give you but I won't bore you. Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

_Letty turned back to Dom searching his eyes trying to read his mind just as he was trying to read hers. _

_Did they know what they were doing? _

_Once again their focus was interrupted as the front door was pulled open and Vince almost ran into Letty, Leon and Jesse close behind him._

"_Oh shit"_

* * *

There were no words to describe what she felt that second! She saw their eyes move from hers to Doms and back again.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

"Is there a problem here?" Dom's voice was gravely and controlled. She sensed that he was just as angry as she felt.

Before anyone could answer they heard Mia's voice from the top of the stairs.

"And just so you know-" she started as she descended the stairs but she stopped suddenly when she saw the two new arrivals.

"You're back" her tone wasn't convincing, she was trying to be happy. But Mia must have seen the look on Letty's face.

"Just so you know what Mia" Dom asked her.

"Just so you know that I refuse to clean today, you all can do it, the boys I mean, not you two" she stuttered, trying to cover what she was originally going to say.

"You think I'm his slut too Mi?" even though Letty's husky voice was low, everyone heard it clearly.

"No that's not what-" but she didn't get a chance to finish.

Letty turned around and was at her car before anyone could blink. She was gone!

"What the fuck is going on here" he roared, now that Letty wasn't there, he felt no need to hold back.

He waited for an answer. Something. Anything.

Something inside of Vince broke.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to us like that? Huh. If anyone should be giving answers it should be you"

"Me?'

"Damn fucking straight. What the hell is going on with you and Letty"

Dom didn't know how to respond.

"You can't even own up to the fact that your just fucking around" Vince was about to turn around and walk away. Nothing would have been solved here anyway.

After the boys left it was just Dom and Mia left. Brother and sister.

"You ok" she asked him.

"What if we're not fucking around, did anyone think about that".

She smiled at him gently, not game enough to tell him her thoughts.

"You gotta understand where they are coming from. You don't have a reputation for not fucking around with girls. Letty's not an ordinary girl Dom. She's part of the team. They're scared"

As he walked away she could have sworn she heard him admit that he too was scared.

. . .

The tension present the following week could have been cut with a thousand knives. Dom and Letty hardly spoke. Letty was convinced that if they stayed apart everything would go back to normal. Normal! That didn't exist.

Vince, Leon, Jesse and Mia walked on eggshells. They each took a closer look at Dom and Letty, watching and waiting for anything to happen. Nothing did.

Letty avoided being alone with Dom, tried her hardest to not get close to him.

He knew what she was doing and ignored her efforts, but on Wednesday he gave up and let her be.

...

Despite the happenings of the week, Friday night was race night. Thankfully, once they were in their cars, all troubles were forgotten, well almost. Dom and Letty were happy with everyone else, but only civil to each other.

Dom was getting to the breaking point. All week he had not been able to touch her. Had been hardly able to talk to her.

Enough of this shit!

He needed something from her, hell anything from her. And the easiest thing to get from her was her anger.

He waited until there was a quiet moment at the races. Quite difficult but he managed. Leon and Vince were cruising around checking out for any possible competition. Jesse was talking to Hector. Letty was leaning up against her car, silently watching. After Dom's actions a couple of weeks earlier, a lot of guys were still scared shitless to come near her.

"I forgot to tell you something" She knew he was near her. Had been near her the whole night! He leaned up against her car waiting.

"What" she refused to look at him, her eyes had found the rest of the team in the crowd, silently willing them, any of them, to come back.

"Thought you would be interested to know that that drunk girl, from a couple of weeks ago, you know the one who wanted to uh party" he was smirking at her now.

She looked at him.

"Yeah" he continued, I was chatting to her last week –"

Letty almost felt herself explode. Her body tensed and she prayed that he wouldn't throw anything in her face. Team Torretto be damned, she'd rip him apart.

The funny thing was that Dom could almost read her mind, felt her tense up beside him. _Uh oh not going to plan. _

"- and she thinks that you are into me"

She took a deep breath.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Why" she managed to force out.

He licked his lips in anticipation for her reaction "Because she said she saw me watching you all night BUT when I wasn't watching you, she said your eyes were watching me. Interesting huh?"

He had spent the good part of a week without his best friend. She'd been there in body but not in spirit. What happened Monday morning had upset her, he could tell, but he needed her back.

"Mia thinks you love me" he didn't know what to say, that was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"I heard her back at the house on Monday morning. She thinks it's because you don't look at anyone but me, because you haven't hooked up with a racer slut in a while. Thinks that all you want is me. Thinks that we make each other happy"

"And". He would not admit to her that all of that was true, not here.

"And I want you to go prove her wrong"

"What the fuck are you talking about" he felt anger boiling up inside him. He turned to face her.

"Go fucking hook up with some slut, get her and the boys off my back"

"Excuse me-" he would have it out with her right here if she wanted.

Luckily they were interrupted.

It was race time.

. . .

The races were cut short by the usual call for cops. The team all headed for home, along with some others for the usual party.

Leon arrived first.

Followed by Jesse.

Then Letty.

Then Vince.

Then Dom.

By the time Dom had arrived the party was in full swing. He was about to head inside the house when he noticed a figure lying across the picnic table in his back yard.

As he moved closer to investigate he felt himself smile.

It was Letty, she was lying on her back staring up at the sky.

"You waiting for me?" he asked gruffly.

"Ha you're dreaming Torretto"

He sat down on a seat but leaned over the table so that his head rested on her belly.

Neither noticed Mia watching them from the kitchen window.

"What are you doing out here all on your lonesome"

"Thinking" she wasn't wearing her tough exterior here, just the real Letty.

"Have the others really been on your back?"

She laughed lightly then, "Oh yeah. On Tuesday I had Jesse tell me it was about time I found a man."

"On Wednesday Vince asked me what was happening between us and told me that if you hurt me that he would hurt you."

"On Thursday Leon told me that he just wants me to be happy, and that if you make me happy then that's fine by him."

"And this morning I had Mia tell me that she had never seen you look at anyone like you look at me. She asked me to give you a chance"

It was silent for a moment.

"And what do you think about that"

She didn't answer him.

"Nothing is happening" she said slowly. "Nothing can happen"

He moved off her so she could sit up.

"I just want them to stop" and that was the truth.

He stood up and kissed her, lightly, gently on the lips. It surprised him that she let him kiss her.

She looked into his eyes and what she saw in them scared her.

Someone from inside the house called for Dom.

He reached for her hand and pulled her inside, but she pulled her hand back before they entered the house.

As the party dragged on he kept loosing her. He'd walk into a room just as she left and vice versa.

When most of the partygoers had left he couldn't find her.

He had an idea.

It was race night.

Race nights Letty slept in his bed.

He almost ran up the stairs.

Opened his bedroom door.

Empty!

No Letty!

"She went home" Mia's voice called from across the hallway.

"What, when"

"Bout half hour ago"

Dom spent a very lonely, very sleepless night in his bed.

It would have comforted him to know that there was a young woman, down the road who had a very restless night also.

…

After a horrible night Dom gave up on trying to sleep in the early hours of the morning. The others were all still sleeping when he left for the garage.

He wasn't the first person there.

"Care to explain to me about last night"

"Excuse me" Letty asked him as he moved towards her.

"Why'd you go home"

"I was tired"

"Why'd you leave"

"Because I am allowed to, what the hell is your problem"

"You left, you always stay at home on race nights"

"That is not my home" she told him through gritted teeth.

It was as if she slapped him in the face.

"You didn't even tell me that you were leaving, how the fuck am I supposed to know that you are ok?" he yelled.

"It's not any of your business if I do that"

He moved towards her and picked her up, he sat her on the workbench behind her.

This was the closest that they had been all week.

Her scent was intoxicating, drawing him in. Her hands lay on his biceps.

Neither heard the sound of approaching cars.

"I don't want you leaving the party to go home, I wanted you to stay" he said softly just as the door opened.

She pushed him away trying to avoid the team seeing them like this.

Too late.

Vince turned on the spot and left as soon as he saw the position they were in.

"Fine Dominic, I will not leave your party to go home anymore" she growled.

"Fine"

"Fine"

...

The races were quite ordinary Saturday night.

When it was all over they all headed home. He arrived at his house last, like the previous night however this time there was no one waiting for him on the picnic table. There were three cars instead of four in the driveway. One distinctively purple one missing! She'd be here soon.

Or not!

11:30. No Letty.

12:00. No Letty.

12:30. No Letty. He headed up to Mia's room.

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where is she, she's not here yet"

"Did you try ringing her?"

_Did you try ringing her_. He mimicked her in his head. He grabbed his cell and pushed the call button. It rang out.

1am. No Letty.

2am. No Letty. The party was starting to die down. Not many people left.

2:15 still no Letty.

He had never felt this worried before. Where was she? Had she hooked up with someone like she wanted him to the night before? Despite his strong demeanour, his insides were being torn apart.

He stood up and figured she wouldn't show up here. Not at this time of the morning. There was only one thing to do.

He started walking down the street to her other house. As he got closer he saw her car in the driveway.

When he actually reached her house he was irate. She was home. Here. All this time

He banged on the door with his huge fist.

No answer.

Again, he banged on the door, not concerned that the force he was using could actually break the door down.

"Letty" he roared.

The door was pulled open. There she was. He felt himself relax instantly just by looking at her.

But then, he really looked at her. His temperature and anger stared to rise again.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he yelled.

* * *

**_For those people who review every chapter there is no way i can thank-you enough. You have no idea how your reviews help me. _**

**_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting._**

**_Thank-you so much for reading. Please please PLEASE take a minute to review. _**

**_Also please let me know, as this story is almost finished (sad i know) if you would like an epilogue or something and also, this is a little selfish, if you would like me to continue other stories, I'm a little hesitant at the moment. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**OVER 300 REVIEWS - HOLY SH*T**

**THANK-YOU SO MUCH**

**_Please enjoy chapter 16. Thank-you for reading_**

* * *

"_Letty" he roared._

_The door was pulled open. There she was. He felt himself calm instantly just by looking at her._

_But then, he really looked at her. His temperature and anger stared to rise again._

"_What the fuck is going on here?" he yelled._

"What the hell do you mean what is going on here, what the hell does it look like" Letty yelled back fiercely, pulling the door open wider.

She was dressed in his t-shirt from a couple of weeks earlier; it hung off her shoulders and danced above her knees. That was all she was wearing.

Her hair was in a messy bun.

Despite her snappy response she looked as if she had been woken up.

"We're you sleeping?" Dom asked, his angry tone had minimised slightly but had not completely vanished.

"No shit Sherlock! What else would I have been doing" Letty rested her head against the arm holding the door open.

"Alone?"

"Did you really just ask me that"

He didn't respond.

"Of course I'm alone. Wanna go check my bed out"

He smirked at her choice of words.

"What are you doing here Dom?".

"Can I come in"

She didn't answer, instead moving out of his way.

He entered her living room and turned to wait for her.

"What are you doing here Dom?" she repeated.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do this again"

"Do what"

"Stay here"

She laughed lightly "No, I promised you that I wouldn't leave your parties to come here. I didn't even go to the party tonight. I came straight here"

"Why"

"What do you mean _why? _Dominic you know exactly why"

"Don't _Dominic_ me. Are you really going to let what they said stop you from-"

"Stop me from what" she snapped at him. "What do you think was going to happen? Huh? Fuck around for a little bit till something better comes along. Till you've had enough, or till I had enough. I don't fucking think so!!! I told you, I want this to stop"

"No Letty you didn't" he started, equally angry. "You told me that you wanted them off your back. Well I'm here, you're here, they're not"

"You fucking heard Vince Dom, it where not gonna be a little fairytale. Besides it effects more than us. Don't make it harder than it has to be. I'm trying to make it easier by-"

"By distancing yourself from me, from the team. You can't do that Let, you're my best friend"

"Exactly, that's why I have to do it Dom, you don't get it"

"Don't get what"

"How badly this could end"

"No I don't, I'm thinking about how good it could be"

She looked at him. How could she tell him that she wanted more than just a race night fuck.

"It's late, some dickhead up the road was having a party, so I would really like to get some sleep"

"Letty" he was ignoring her. "What would you have done if I really had hooked up with someone tonight?"

"Have you" she asked softly, her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"No, but you wanted me to"

She didn't reply.

"Would you care"

"Dom, you're not listening to me"

"No Letty, you're not listening to me. Mia's right"

"What" she asked

"I have been happier the past couple of weeks, more so than I have been in a long time"

"That night when that jackass hit you I wanted to rip him apart, and when they put you in my bed and I thought I hurt you it was just – and the past couple of weeks you have let me see a side of you that you hide from everyone and you're all I think about. When you stay with me at night, I never want you to leave.

"It's more that a fling Lett, I don't just want this for that"

He saw her start to speak but cut her off.

"I probably won't be prince charming, and I probably won't do the right thing the whole time. But I want you. I want more than a fling yet, I want more than that"

"You can't have more than that" she screamed at him, "and neither can I"

"Why? If you give me one good reason why I will drop it"

"Because" her voice came out in a whisper.

"One good reason Lett" he took a step closer.

"Dom think about it man, it's you and it's me, it's not gonna happen" she was grasping at her bravado hoping it would help her.

"Lett, it's you and me, it's already happening" he moved forward then picking her up easily.

He captured her lips and she responded instantaneously, her hands holding the sides of his face while his own grabbed her ass. They moved as one towards her bedroom, nothing was going to stop them this time.

He pushed her down on the bed covering her body with his own. Both touching and grabbing at the other. The sound Letty was making was pushing him on. He was going to show her what it could be, what they could be. There wasn't an inch of skin on her body where is mouth hadn't been and she returned the favour seemingly tenfold.

They moved further than friends technically ever should. It was obvious that talking was not their strong point. Actions do speak louder than words.

...

For anyone else the morning after would be awkward.

A mistake!

When Dom woke up he was naked and he realised that he wasn't in his own bed.

A recap of what happened the night before quickly filled his mind and he instantly relaxed.

His eyes found the figure lying next to him. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride at the marks covering her neck. He wondered if there were others, if she had marked him. It was an animal instinct which basically screamed that she had marked her territory, and more importantly he had marked his.

He wondered what she would do when she woke up. Had anything changed? Would anything change? He continued thinking this way until he felt the body next to him move.

Letty turned slightly.

She was waking up.

She lay on her back, eyes awake. There was no way that she couldn't see the figure next to her, especially as she was laying on his arm.

She didn't say a word.

Neither did he.

After a few moments she turned her head slowly, her eyes travelled up his body. He saw her smirk at something on his neck. Obviously she had marked him as he did her. He'd wear it proudly. Her eyes found his.

It was do or die.

Kill or be killed.

Either this was it, the end. Or something more.

He had opened up to her completely the previous night. She'd never imagined he would. Both craved the same thing but both too stubborn. He'd opened his heart now it was her turn.

Her choice.

She sat up in the bed. Looking straight ahead, not acknowledging him.

Dom bit his lip in understanding. He wasn't going to make this hard on her. He'd quietly leave.

However his plan was demolished when she turned and brought her face to his. Lips lingering before his for a few seconds before she captured his lips with her own.

With a strength which she had now gotten used to he pulled her on top of him effortlessly without breaking the kiss.

* * *

**_I know this is a little shorter than normal, sorry. Please read and review. I have worked out a way to extend this story a tiny little bit :) so there will be more soon ._**

**_Thank-you_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok yes it has been a very long time. A hugely long time and all I can say is I am very sorry.**_

_**A gigantic thank-you to all of those people who messaged me reminding me that this story was loved and to continue it **____** I really am sorry it took so long. Lots of love and I hope you enjoy chapter 17 :)**_

_._

_._

_Dom bit his lip in understanding. He wasn't going to make this hard on her. He'd quietly leave._

_However his plan was demolished when she turned and brought her face to his. Lips lingering before his for a few seconds before she captured his lips with her own._

_With a strength which she had now gotten used to he pulled her on top of him effortlessly without breaking the kiss._

_._

_._

_._

"That's alright, don't help or nothing" Letty's sarcastic comment was directed at Dominic. It was later on in the morning both realising that despite the intense desire to do so they couldn't remain inside all day. Both had things to do.

She began washing her car while he stood on the back steps of her house. He didn't want to help rather choosing to watch the glorious scene before him.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way" He called back to her.

He watched her for a few more minutes before heading back to the fort.

He hadn't been in the house for more than a minute when Vince appeared.

"Hey brother. What is that?" he asked pointing to Dom's neck. "And that," pointed to another one, "And that... fuck man what'd you do last night and how come I wasn't invited." Vince was waiting for Dom to answer when Leon came down the stairs.

"Hey man, where were you last ni... What's that? He asked moving his head closer to Dom's neck. And that, and hey, look, there's another one" he finished happily. Then his expression changed like lightening. Leon pushed Dom against the wall "What the fuck you do.. Sorry man, "he said patting down his chest, "but what the fuck you do? Ma's gonna be pissed. You screwed up, man. Oh lordy did you screw up" Leon continued his rant as he went down to the basement.

"So... where was my invite" Vince demanded.

"There was no invite" He growled.

"Oh yeah, is that how it is, alright, alright. I understand. Don't expect me to invite you places no more either than" Despite his age Vince could change to a 10 year olds logic quite easily.

"I didn't go anywhere" Dom argued but the fight had all but left him. They were gonna think whatever they wanted to regardless of what he said.

"Don't worry bout Letty," he heard Vince call out to him before he reached his room. "How she's been lately maybe she got some last night too"

_Did she ever _Dom thought to himself.

.

.

Letty remained at her house for the day, she slept for a bit in the afternoon knowing that it was going to be a late night. It was her phone that woke her up.

"Mmmm" she answered.

"Well hello to you to" a deep voice rumbled in reply.

"What do you want Dom" Letty's voice was considerably husky due to still being half asleep.

"Do you really want me to answer that question or just let you know why I called?" He couldn't help but tease her.

"Tell me why you called Dom or I'm going back to sleep."

"You're sleeping without me?" He asked.

"Since when was that a crime, I'm tired."

"Late night huh?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You could say that. Why did you call Dom, get to the point"

"Just wanted to chat Lett"

"G'night Dom" and the phone disconnected on him.

Letty was able to fall back asleep quite easily but was woken abruptly when there was loud banging on her door.

She didn't get up.

The banging continued.

She still didn't get up.

It continued still.

"Al – fucking – right I'll get up, no god damn need to sleep," she approached the door, "it better be fucking worth my fucking while," Letty yanked the door open.

"I'll make it worth ya while" he growled. Picking her up and walking her back towards her bedroom after kicking the door shut with his foot.

Before they had even hit the bed they were kissing. They had kissed less than 6 hours before but it didn't matter, it had felt like an eternity. The lust, hormones, want and need were like a scorching fire burning within. There was only one way to ease the need.

She felt his lips everywhere her hands were hurriedly raking all over his body, remembering every muscle and contour. She grabbed at him pulling him closer wanting him to cover her completely. His lips found their way back to hers and now she could feel him touching and grabbing, moulding her body to fit against his perfectly. Clothes were being pulled of quickly, the need for the other building and building.

She wasn't tired anymore.

.

.

Letty arrived at the Torretto's later that afternoon. Vince was sleeping on the couch. Leon was playing the playstation, Mia was in the kitchen and it appeared Jesse and Dom were absent.

"Sup girl" Letty called as she opened the refrigerator pulling out the orange juice.

"MMMmm and where were you last night?" Mia enquired.

"Home"

"How come you didn't stay for the party?"

"Wasn't in a partying mood Mi"

"Have you seen Dominic"

"Oooh you said Dominic, is someone in trouble." She laughed.

"Go see him and find out"

"He ain't here!"

"He's upstairs"

Letty left the kitchen and trudged up the stair headed to a room that was very familiar now.

She opened the door and he was standing in the middle of his room. Towel wrapped around his midsection, pulling clothes from his cupboard.

"Someone's in trouble" she sang.

"What? Who?" he said back to her hoping that it wasn't him.

"Your sister is downstairs _Dominicing _you_! _What you do?" She asked moving towards the bed and sitting.

"Oh it's nothing I did, it's something you did. Here" he pointed to one mark on his neck, "here and here," he pointed to the other two. "You wait till you get the Spanish Inquisition for your n- What the hell is wrong with your neck" he moved closer to her.

"Nothing there is absolutely nothing wrong with my neck Dominic" she huskily replied. And it was true. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her neck. Flawless golden skin glowed underneath the tight white tank she was wearing.

He moved closer and then he saw them, very, very vague, pale marks left by him but were concealed under well placed makeup. She had her hair down also hid which also aided in covering the marks. He could see them when he was this close to her but when she was standing at his door he couldn't see them. Sneaky, very sneaky.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Not on your life sunshine. Now hurry up and get dressed we're ready to go!"

.

.

They arrived fashionably late to an impressively building crowd. There were whistles and catcalls surrounding them as they got out of their cars, more for Letty and Mia. A few game takers even choosing to call out their names but that stopped after a few enforced looks were sent their way.

Leon and Vince had left as soon as they got there, checking out for any possible competition and also potential hook ups. Jesse and Letty was leaning up against her car, silently watching. The usual few approached Dom. Edwin had plans for a big night of more than the usual races. He soon left saying that when Hector arrived they would plan the evening properly.

Dom moved towards Letty leaning against her car. Jesse was eagerly watching everyone around. Mia was standing opposite Letty, the girls making small talk.

Leon returned to the group minus Vince.

"Where's V" Mia asked. Dom didn't allow her to race so the pre-race events were quite boring for her.

"Dunno, we got split just before"

"Oh come on let's get this started" Letty said. "I'll go find him" she stalked off before the others could reply.

She found him quickly enough surrounded by a bunch of girls evidently enjoying himself.

"Letty" he called to her before she was close enough to speak to him.

"Are you racing or are you staying to play Barbies?" She asked him, her question holding no humour whatsoever.

"Racing man"

"Let's go" she turned to leave, again not waiting for a response. She heard the shuffling of his feet as he caught up to her.

"Ma's no longer in a good mood aye?" he asked her, laughing as she shoved him away telling him to shut up.

When they returned to their cars, a small group of racer chaser skanks had invaded their territory, clearly pissing Mia off but being entertained by Leon and Jesse. One though was talking to Dom leaning suggestively all over his car while doing so.

"You know Dom, I was thinking it might be nice for you to give me a ride sometime" her double meaning was not lost on anyone nearby.

"Oh give me a break" Mia hissed under her breath, Vince hearing her and snorting in response.

Dom laughed lightly at her remark. Sadly he couldn't even remember her name, his focus solely on a gorgeous Latina who had returned, standing no more than three feet away. Letty's eyes sparkling with amusement at the situation.

Dom remembering their discussion earlier to act normal replied the only way that was Dom worthy.

"You that just sounds... great but I'm all ridden out for today, sorry." The last part of the sentence directed solely at Letty, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to grace his face.

"Oh for the love of..." Letty commented looking away before the smirk on her face was noticeable to the others.

"Yeah you did" Leon crowed, slapping him on the back, the girl clearly dismissed left the group.

Mia gave Dom a healthy death stare thinking that he had purposely said that to upset Letty.

"You know Letty", Mia started loud enough for the boys to hear, "Maybe you should go find a guy and ask him to give you a ride?"

Mia's intention was clear, don't mess with Letty. But she was looking at Letty while she was speaking and missed her brother's head snap up to where the girls were standing, his expression not at all amused.

Letty's laughter filled the air and Mia said that she was going for a walk. Jesse went with her. There was nothing he loved more than seeing what everyone was doing with their cars, who had new modifications and what they were doing to get done. Mia went for the social side.

"Hey Lett" Vince called to her. Letty just moved her head in his direction in acknowledgment. "I'm a guy, you wanna ask me for a ride"

Leon and Vince both began to laugh but were abruptly stopped by a swift smack on the back of their heads from Dom, clearly not impressed.

"Chill man, its aight, we know she's yo-" Leon stopped suddenly.

"She's what?" Letty asked moving forwards.

"Hey look, Edwin's here" Vince grabbed Leon and they rushed off hurriedly, neither one wanting to take on Letty and Dom together.

That left Dom and Letty left, alone, watching their retreating teammates mingle with the crowd.

More cars continued arriving which meant more people. It was quite a big night.

Letty was now closer to Dom then before. She was leaning against her car which coincidentally was parked next to his. He was now standing in the middle of both cars facing her. His eyes were only on her.

It had been a long day. After not having a good night, correct that a good sleep the night before she realised that she was quite tired. She stretched her arms up over her head, pushing her midsection out while she yawned. The scene before her was boring. It would be another half hour at least before the races would start and even then there was the mingling and socialising which came before hand.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and smirked. She turned to look at him and took a deep breath. His eyes were roaming all over her body stopping in all the important places. She waited until his eyes moved to hers.

"You quite right there"

"Mmmmm, just fine. You a got a little something on your a, neck there Lett," he commented running his finger along the base of her neck where he had left a particularly large mark which she had not covered completely.

"Don't you even start" slapping his hand away however there was no malice in her voice.

"Shouldn't you be out skank searching?" she asked.

"Nah, I got what need right here" She laughed at him.

"You think so huh. It must be so damn hard living in your head with an ego that big"

They were interrupted then, Mia, Jesse, Leon and Vince had returned along with Hector, Edwin and a few others. There was an enormous crowd. It was decided that there would be a total of 6 races. However to ensure that they weren't interruptions there would be 3 different locations, 2 races at each.

Leon and Jesse were set to race at location number one.

Then Vince at location number 2.

Then Letty and Dom were at the final destination. Typically Dom would be in the last race as he was the one most of the crowds come to see.

Both Leon and Jesse had successful nights winning both of their individual races as no one in the team publicly went up against another. Vince won his but it was close. By this time a very small number of the crowd has dispersed but many still remained. No members of team Toretto were in the next race which freed them to regroup and enjoy the next race.

Finally Letty's race was up. It was her, Edwin and two regulars but she didn't know their names. Edwin was making typical wise cracks about how he'll take it easy on her. Letty just raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah you do that" she wise cracked.

Her race was nowhere near close. Sometimes she would play with whoever she was racing. Staying just in front of them and then taking off to finish first. Tonight it was a clear warning to all that were watching- I'm not easy to beat.

After being congratulated on a race well done she made her way back to where the rest of the team were. She dropped the money off to Mia and smiled as Jesse hugged her in congratulations. Dom was nodding along in appreciation.

Dom was up next and won in true Toretto fashion. A very dominating night for all involved. As he was getting out of his car the crowd swarmed to him. Congratulatory slaps, pats, hugs, shakes were going all round. Now was the time racer chasers tried their damndest to get a personal invite back to the fort for the party. No personal invite was given.

They stayed where they were for a bit longer, enjoying the fact that for once, there was no need to rush off.

Before they left to party Hector commented that they – Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon and Jesse – really should celebrate after one of the best nights many had seen in a while. Dom agreed that there would definitely be celebrating his eyes locked on the brown eyes of one particular teammate.

.

.

_**I hope you enjoyed it :) Please please please review and let me know if your still reading and also let me know what you think. Thank-you for reading :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi again **____** Yes another chapter and yes so soon. I can't help it, I'm very smitten with Dom/Letty at the moment (who wouldn't be). **_

_**Thank-you for kind reviews**_

_**Here is chapter 18**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Before they left to party Hector commented that they – Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon and Jesse – really should celebrate after one of the best nights many had seen in a while. Dom agreed that there would definitely be celebrating his eyes locked on the brown eyes of one particular teammate._

Letty had considered for a few small minutes, not returning to the fort for the party. It hadn't gone so badly the night before but had then decided against it. Letty, Leon and Vince had not headed straight home, choosing the scenic route instead.

They pulled up together, laughing and joking. There were cars everywhere. But their spaces were free, no one game to take their spots. As they walked inside there were bodies all over the place. There was dancing and groping, grinding and grabbing. Everywhere they looked, there were masses of people. It was a big party!

Letty went upstairs. She was almost to the top when his door opened.

"Ah well well well, look who decided to show up" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"I miss one party," she held up a finger, "one party and you act like it's been years." She pushed her way past him through to his bed. He turned and followed her inside, closing the door with a click.

She heard the door close and couldn't help the small laugh escape, but she didn't turn around. Her foot was now resting on the edge of his bed. She unzipped her boot, from knee to ankle, and slowly pulled it off, tossing it on the floor, then repeated the action for the other boot. Her legs now bare, she turned and sat on the bed facing him.

"You gonna pick those up?" he asked.

"Mmm nah, not right now" Letty stood and walked towards the door "Come on big boy, it's party time."

.

.

Towards the end of the night or the beginning of the morning, however way you looked at it the party had died down considerably. However Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse were in the kitchen, deciding on a way to make the party more exciting. They weren't ready to call it a night yet!

"Ok ok ok ok, the next girl who walks in that door," Leon said, "is the one we get to do body shots off yes? Agreed?"

"Agreed" Vince said quickly.

"Yes!" Jesse commented bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Mmm" Dom confirmed.

"We gotta shut the door though, dawgs, make it fair," Leon shut the door to the kitchen leaving the 4 boys inside anticipating whoever would walk through those doors next.

"No peaking" Vince added seriously, his demeanour softened with his alcohol consumption.

"Dude what if it's a guy?" The look on Jesse's face clearly showing unease.

"The next _girl, _who walks in, shit for brains. Guys don't count" Leon explained again.

So they waited.

Suddenly the doors to the kitchen opened, "Dom why are these closed?" his sister asked pushing them wide open.

Instead of an answer to her question she was met with whistles and cheering. However that was put to a stop at the sound of Dom's voice.

"We are not doing body shots off of my sister" He spoke firmly and left no room for argument.

"What?"

"Mia, it's so cool. We like, have this deal that we get to do, like, body shots off the next girl who walks through that door." The excitement in Jesse's voice was paramount. "But now we have to wait coz you walked in."

Jesse quickly ran to the doors and closed them again.

"I get to go first!" He called.

"Dude, it was my idea." Leon argued. "Fine, whatever I'm second".

"You're planning to do body shots?" Mia asked.

"Yep!" three of the four replied, Dom remaining silent.

"On a girl?"

Again the three confirmed.

"Any girl, she just needs to walk through those doors" Mia pointed to the kitchen doors.

"Yep"

"Really, well that's interesting? ... LETTY" she screamed.

Four sets of eyes widened.

"LETTY!"

"What what what ya doing Mi" Vince stuttered, his eyes mirrored those of a deer caught in headlights.

"What Mi? Where are you?"

"You said that you were going to do body shots off of the next girl who walked through that door," She said grinning. "I'm just testing that theory.

The doors were pushed open once again and there she stood! A white tank was tightly stretched over her top half, showing the black bra underneath. A very snug fitting leather skirt only covered to mid thigh. Her hair was still down, framing her face while her feet were bare. She wore a puzzled expression on her face.

"And what are all of you doing in here?" She asked huskily, her eyes focusing on Dom's a second more than was necessary.

"Uh, ah, well, um, you know, um, we were, uh, just talking," Jesse gulped. "What, um, are you doing in here?"

"Jess, man, are you alright" she asked taking a full step into the kitchen.

"Aaaaaagh" Vince and Leon yelled at her pointing at where her feet now stood. There was no denying it, their body shot girl was now Letty.

That's ok, it didn't matter. Maybe they just wouldn't tell her. Vince was looking at Leon and pointed to his own temple, then pointed his finger to Leon's head as if telepathically conveying the message _don't tell her!_

Mia began giggling. Letty was looking at them as if they had grown two heads.

"So, who wants to tell her?" Mia asked thoroughly enjoying herself.

No one moved.

"Tell me what?"

No one answered.

"Tell me what?" It was more firm this time.

"Vince?" She asked slowly moving towards one of the boys whom she trusted with her life. Vince looked away, literally biting his lip in order to stop himself from saying anything.

"Leon?" She said slowly and deliberately. "What you wanna tell me huh?"

"Nuffin Lett, nuffin! Nuffin going on, just nuffin at all. Not doing nuffin?" he blurted out before shaking his head in disgust at himself.

"Smoothe Le, real smoothe." Mia criticised.

"Jesse. Tell me what's going on?" Her suspicion intensified at Leon's poor cover.

"Nuffin's going on Letty," he gave a nervous laugh. "We certainly weren't waiting for a girl to do body shots off and now it's you and now we're scar.. ah fuck!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Vince, Leon and Jesse all but yelled at her.

Mia was now laughing out loud.

"Lett, they had this idea that, they were going to do body shots off the next girl who walked in here."

"Yeah and you ruined it Letty!" Jesse moaned.

"What?" She said again.

"How?" A deep voice rumbled for the first time.

"Huh" Leon asked Dom, looking thoroughly confused.

"How'd she ruin it?"

No one answered the question.

"How'd she ruin it?" He grumbled again. "She can only ruin it if she doesn't do it," he finished, a small smile playing on his lips.

Four pairs of male eyes now turned to her. One pair jumpy and apprehensive, another held the slightest bit of fear, the third were kind and were smiling however she could see that Vince didn't think she would go through with the task. The last pair were alive, there was something in those eyes alright, they appraised her knowingly. _Uh oh._

Body shots. Four boys. 1 girl. Body shots. Her 4 boys. Her. _Uh oh_

She was shaking her head before she could verbally decline, but before she could speak another voice interrupted.

"Ah didn't think so?" To the others in seemed as though Dom was agreeing with Jesse but she read him differently. _Chicken._

She took a deep breath. _Don't fall for it. _

He smirked at her. _Chicken!_

"What are the rules?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shut temporarily. Silently thanking the heavens that the party had almost ended. Only a very small number of people were left. None of who would dare enter the kitchen.

"Yeaaaaahh" Jesse yelled getting shot glasses out of the cupboard.

"No rules mama," Leon answered. "You sure about this though?" They were friends first and foremost.

"Yeah I'm sure!" _What are you doing you idiot!_

"I have a rule," Mia called sweetly.

They turned to her waiting. "I think a rule should be that you all have to take a shot in a uh new place. No doubling up"

"Thanks Mia," Letty gritted out through clenched teeth. "Why aren't you doing this again?"

"I'm Dom's sister!" she replied, for once thankful that it worked in her favour.

Letty went to the fridge pulling out a cold Corona. She'd need it. She pulled herself up on the middle kitchen bench and took quite a large gulp.

"Alright! I'm ready." She declared, thankful for being slightly intoxicated. There was no way this would happen if she weren't.

"Who's first?"

"Jesse" Vince cheered pushing him towards the Latina.

"No no no, thats ok, no. Leon it was you're idea brother, you should go first." His voice was shaky and desperate.

"Nah dawg, you called dibs. I'm next. Go on man, don't be scared."

Jesse was standing about four steps away from Letty. Vince pushed him again and he came closer. He took a deep breath.

And stood there.

The kitchen had not been this silent all night.

"Um oh, um, Letty please don't kill me." He begged.

"It's alright Jess, I won't kill ya." She could see the funny side of the situation.

"What are uh, the rules again?"

"The only rule is that we all have to take a shot in a uh new place. We can't double up. But pumpkin seeing as you're first you can go anywhere" Vince whispered in his ear. He leant back smirking.

"Anywhere?" Jesse squeaked and then cleared his throat.

"Anywhere, Jess, come on man, I ain't got all night" Letty said.

"Ok" he said.

"Ok!" he said again deepening his voice.

" I um," his eyes searched her body. "I um o, ah shit" He down his shot in one gulp not even body shotting it. That move was met by a chorus of boos.

"Ok, I'm good now, I'm good. That was just for the nerves. Ok. I'm gonna do it. Um gonna do it." His eyes were searching for a safe place, one that wouldn't get him killed, injured, maimed or dismembered.

"Ah ha. I'm gonna do it on your hand!"

"You're gonna do it on my hand" she repeated slowly.

"Not _do it, _I'm gonna take the uh, body shot off your hand, which is a part of your body which is where I am doing my body shot" he hurried. He poured his second drink and moved her hand out in front of her and placed the shot her palm.

"One, two, three" he downed the shot quickly off her hand and then moved away from her as fast as he could hiding behind Vince.

They all cheered half heartedly.

"Leon, you're up." Mia commentated.

"Yeah" he was given a slap on the back as he walked over to where Letty sat.

"Letty."

"Leon." She smiled.

He stood there.

Pressure so much pressure. He was laughing at Jesse but holy shit! One wrong move and she'd castrate him.

"I'm gonna do it on your other hand!" He announced loudly as if he was talking to a grandstand full of people.

"Hey hey hey, that's against the rules. Jesse picked her hand."

"Nah Vee, he picked her right hand. I'm takin her left." And before they could argue further he had his shot poured, her _left _hand out and then it was over.

Dom pushing Vince firmly towards Letty stated that his turn was next.

Vince silently appraised the situation.

"Hmmm where to go, where to go?" he asked, scratching his head. "Ah, there" he said pointing to her knee.

"Oh my god. This is the most boring game of body shots I have ever seen" Mia complained.

In less than a minute Vince had had his go and now it was Dom's go.

_Dom's go! _

Hmmm maybe she didn't think this through properly.

He moved towards her slowly. His eyes solely on hers while he finished off the drink in his hand.

He knew where he was going to go since the game had started.

"You ah, you're gonna hafta pull your shirt down a lil bit,' he managed to get out without grinning.

Her eyes widened but did not say anything. She did as he asked.

"Mmmm lil more."

Her eyebrows creased now but again, did as he asked but this time, a considerable amount of the top of her bra showed.

He felt all eyes on him. But ignored them. He poured himself his shot and the carefully, without touching too much, placed the shot between the two golden mounds that made up her glorious chest. He pulled back his hand admiring his work.

"D d d d Dom?"

"Hmm"

"D d d Dom, she's she'll kill you. She'll kill you bad buddy" Jesse warned. Taking a step backward.

"Man I wouldn't, I seriously wouldn't." Vince cautioned. "

"Dawg, don't just don't, save yourself the pain" Leon added.

"Are we doing body shots?" He huffed.

"Yeah but d-" Leon was cut off.

"Is this not a part of her body" Dom countered, indicating to her chest"

"Yeah but that's like a danger zone. You should have alarm bells ringing in your hea-," this time Leon was interrupted.

"Then it's fine" he finished.

All three boys were anticipating the worst while Mia stood there grinning.

Dom placed his hands on her thighs, for leverage of course. To take the shot he would need to get close to her and therefore he needed to hold onto her. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to touch her.

He moved his face downwards.

"Ah Dom don't" Jesse shouted. "She'll go succubus on your ass if you do. Oh god, you're gonna die. Think of the children! It's your fault Leon. She'll kill him and it's all your fault," he was pointing his finger his friend.

Dom's thumbs had now moved to underneath the leather skirt. No one saw. But she felt them.

He moved to do it again.

"Naw man I can't watch" Vince piked out dragging Jesse with him, both acting as if it was his last few minutes on earth.

This left Mia and Leon however Mia, following Vince's lead dragged Leon out of the kitchen leaving only Letty and Dom together.

For the third time, he bent his head to take his shot. His hands moving from her skirt to her backside pulling her closer to him. He finished his drink and tossed the shot glass into the sink before pulling her mouth towards his in a brutal desperate kiss.

He managed to pull away for a few seconds breathing heavily, as was she.

"Whose bed you sleeping in?" he asked her, his hands roaming over her shoulders and down her back. He felt as if he hadn't, couldn't and wouldn't ever get enough of her.

She was running her lips under his ear when he asked her. Her husky laugh sent shocks to his core.

"Do you really need to ask anymore?" she countered, meeting her lips with his once more.

.

.

_**Woo hoo! **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. **_

_**Please please please review. It makes me happy and happy people are happy writers **_____

_**Thank-you for reading.**_


End file.
